


In Plain Sight

by AwfulAdmission



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bors!Eggsy, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, rating and tags to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulAdmission/pseuds/AwfulAdmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to get things out in the open when they've barely been sorted out in his head, but Eggsy knows he has to do this or he can't move forward, on, if need be. This being a conversation about his feelings and the history that hangs over both their heads. It would be a great help if missions didn't keep making the process all the more complicated than it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inaction

"I won't let anything happen to you." Is what Harry had told him.

 _I still feel guilty for your father_ is what Eggsy had heard.

 

And it was all he _could_ hear, over and over again, when he looked at Harry.

Avoiding looking at him was even harder when they were only a meter apart. Facing each other. In a flat that was barely four meters squared.

A lash of rain against the narrow strip of black glass over Harry's shoulder diverted his attention again. The single-paned excuse of a window rattled louder, making his pulse tick with it. He picked at the fraying brocade under his fingertips for yet another distraction. But not in time to the pounding in his head. He was willfully ignoring that.

What he couldn't ignore was the steady drip from the kitchenette faucet. Or maybe it was from the bathroom. Might as we'll have been the same thing for how cramped the flat was.

"This place is a bloody dump." It would have shattered their silence if the storm hadn't already been doing a bang up job of that.

Harry's response was to turn a page of his book.

Eggsy's groan was punctuated by his chair's creaks as he slouched further into it. The springs took offense and fought back, digging into the underside of his legs.

"We've got private jets an' crazy spy gadgets an' Merlin couldn't've got us a better safe house?" The continued lack of reply from his partner left him to brood on it. He thought he had been a good sport, toughing the flat out for a few days before he started complaining. If he were honest the place looked like it should have been condemned. Spending the nights there with Harry had made it bearable.

Until the storm reared its ugly mug that morning. Then the leaking had started. As well as his complaining.

And that's when Merlin cut off the glasses comm.

"...Is he upset with me and I don't know 'bout it?"

 

A ticking clock would have at least let him know how long Harry ignored the question. As the place was without such an amenity, it felt like ages. The man had barely said two words to him since Eggsy came in late that evening--an hour late. He was drenched after figuring he could beat the break in the rain. Harry had looked at him, stricken with some mixture of pity and personal offense.

_Go change before you catch cold._

Okay, so more than two words. But that was it. He didn't even say anything about Eggsy borrowing his spare pajamas. Eggsy's prepared apology for doing so without asking first went wasted. He was already ashamed that he forgot to pack anything besides his suit and an extra button down and not being able to apologize ate at him further.

 

"Are you mad at me?"

 

The words tumbled from his lips the second he thought them and he froze, cursing his brain-to-mouth filter when Harry's eyes snapped up and started into his, unwavering. Then Harry's eyebrows crept up as best they could, despite the silvery scar running through the end of one, holding it back down. In a flash they crumpled then twisted together just a tad. "Why ever would you think that?"

"Jus... Y'haven't talked to me all night since I was late." Maybe it was better when Harry's attention was on his book. A book that was now being set aside on the tattered cushion by his suit-clad leg.

"You apologized and I accepted your apology." Harry tilted his head forward, looking over his glasses at the young man. "You know I don't hold grudges, Eggsy."

"Bullshit." Eggsy formed the word around a smile he couldn't stop. Even worried he couldn't not be amused at such an egregious statement. Harry's frown brought the start of a chuckle that tickled his throat and he coughed it away. The man should have been impressed with Eggsy not laughing in his face. Instead his companion's frown only deepened. "You complained two weeks straight when Percy wouldn't let you on the France bust. Even after you told him it was fine."

When Harry re-crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knee, sighing heavily, Eggsy knew he was in for a treat and adjusted in his chair accordingly for the little show. The groan of his chair echoed the sentiment on Harry's face.

"Arthur," Harry said, "was right to assign Kay to that mission, even if his French was rusty." Eggsy's grin was infuriatingly bright. "I was still having difficulty with the tremor. I needed more time, even if I thought I was ready." Harry brushed the curl of his hair in place over his scar and kept explaining himself against Eggsy's declaration, hand falling back to his lap with practiced ease.

Eggsy didn't hear the rest of the reasonings Harry proffered. He was too busy keeping his smile in place despite the clenching of his chest. He had only meant to tease. It was stupid to have brought up the French cartel mission of all things. He didn't think Harry was still sore about it two years later. Then again, he was attempting to make a point about his mentor holding a grudge.

Of course he would still be self-conscious.

Eggsy couldn't look away from the scar. Harry's mouth was still moving and he still wasn't processing the words. They might as well have been back in the months after Harry was released from medical: Him being every bit the gentleman Eggsy remembered. An even better agent. And it all bring a terribly good front.

The tremor was gone now but Harry took care in hiding it from other agents until it was. He trained until he was exhausted then trained some more. Still did. And the scar--well, he didn't mind it so neither did anyone else.

Except more often than not he caught Harry adjusting his hair to cover the scar. Particularly when he thought no one was looking.

Constantly.

Eggsy had tried to make light of it. He really did try. Help him like he did with the training. Help because he was the only one Harry would _let_ help. Harry was still handsome and he told him that every time hair was moved into place. In a joking tone, of course.

Always.

Which may have been why Harry never seemed to take it to heart, no matter how much he meant it.

So now Harry did it without a second thought.

Just like the weight in his chest drowning him for his mistake, nerves always drowned his words when he tried to say it sincerely.

"So that's why y' turned in that Lyon report entirely in French?" Eggsy blurted.

Harry paused mid-gesture and blinked owlishly. "...Come again?"

Harry was using that tone. The one he used when Merlin brought up the failed honeypot mission from his young days. Or when Eggsy offhandedly mentioned his baby-talking of Mr. Pickles after Merlin let that one slip.

It all meant the same thing.

Harry did not want to acknowledge this.

"An' just the other week I'm pretty sure I heard from Rox that Kay was finally gonna take you up on those conversational French lessons you keep offering."

And the suspicious squint leveled at Eggsy was entirely worth it.

"First of all," Harry held up a finger and leaned back on the couch, uncrossing his legs to mirror Eggsy's pose. "Merlin can sod off."

There was a soft click from both of their glasses followed by what might have been muffled chuckling and a 'never mind'. Harry must have heard it too, seeing as he repeated his last two words to their intended recipient in a mutter that was nearly covered up by the rain. It was still pouring buckets outside.

"An' second?"

"Second, fine, you are right and I do hold grudges. But-" he held up a warning finger when Eggsy smiled. "I do not hold grudges against you." Eggsy's stomach flopped. "Especially when you show up looking like something the cat dragged in and won't stop apologizing for it."

A light laugh was all Eggsy could manage while he finally broke eye contact, his chest feeling hot. He looked at the window over the kitchenette sink instead. All he saw was dark rain. "A gentleman should be punctual."

"Well, yes. And a gentleman also asks before borrowing another's clothes."

Eggsy coughed and crossed his arms.

"Good thing you're not a gentleman as long as you're here." Harry's knowing smirk made him want to throw a pillow at his face.

"No one could be gentleman staying in this rat hole." He swore he saw a one in the bathroom earlier, not to mention ants patrolling the sink and a cockroach in the cupboard. But he could deal.

He _would_ deal.

He had to.

Harry's features softened and he tilted his head, regarding Eggsy in a gentler tone. "Rest assured, your family is well-guarded while we deal with this. We wouldn't have them in any more discomfort because of us."

And there it was: the reason Harry was on this mission. Eggsy knew the instant another agent was to be assigned to this mission that Harry would volunteer. He went out of his way to make sure Eggsy was never in any unnecessary danger, checking everything twice for him. But it was times like these when Eggsy felt like he was being swaddled and protected from himself.

"How much longer can they possibly wait, Harry? I've been conspicuous as shit an' haven't seen anyone followin' me." Eggsy tried to say it without the frustration he was feeling about the topic. He failed miserably.

Meanwhile, Harry's grimace said more than Eggsy wanted to hear. "They're highly organized, Eggsy. It's unlikely they'd crash in here like common thugs at first sight of you. It's highly probable they are hoping to find out more about you: if you're a threat, if they can use you, etcetera. Two birds with one stone, as they say."

Eggsy threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. Of course the one shortcut he took while shopping lead him right past an arms deal. No one would have been any the wiser if he hadn't paused and stared into the garage like an idiot. Who wouldn't when a brick of cash casually passed hands like that.

Not that he realized exactly what he witnessed until much later-- Merlin fueled by multiple pots of coffee later. He would have felt even worse about the entire situation if his drawing hasn't been so accurate.

Criminals really needed to realize neck tattoos were not in their favor.

He scrubbed at his face then blew out a hard breath. It was going to be another long night. "I'll take first watch, yeah?"

"Nonsense, you're already dressed for bed."

If a sputtering Eggsy is what Harry was aiming for, he got it. There wasn't any preparation for the teasing smile and the quirk of an eyebrow being sent his way and Eggsy started feeling hot under the collar for being called out. Part of it was still feeling guilty for rummaging through Harry's things but the majority of it was something entirely different.

Eggsy may have enjoyed borrowing Harry's clothes a bit too much.

It gave him a sense of closeness he wanted. Even it it was fake.

It sent Eggsy grasping at straws. "I can- Changin's not a prob- I, uh. Got me suit. Should be dry." He was halfway out of his chair when Harry chuckled.

"Eggsy, for God's sake I was teasing. Does all this waiting have you that worked up?" Harry smiled up at his young companion in reassurance, an uncertainty to the slackness of his jaw, the tilt of his brows.

 _No._ Eggsy wanted to say that simple word. No, that was not what had him worked up. But Harry would ask what it was and Eggsy would have nothing Harry would believe but the truth. Maybe he wouldn't even believe that. And Harry would be left with an answer that was no answer at all.

"You're righ', 'm way too antsy." He finished getting up from his chair and turned towards the bedroom, seeking the comfort of a single bed and a door between them. "Should go sleep it off." _Good job, coward._

"Eggsy."

And Eggsy stopped.

There was silence. So he looked back.

Harry still studied him. "Eggsy, are—"

More silence. There must have been a look on his face for Harry to stop like that. Whatever the older man saw, it made his eyes widen infinitesimally and his mouth slacken.

Eggsy tensed without meaning to and felt his mouth press into a line against his will.

It was too easy to read every question on Harry's face: _Are you all right? Did I upset you? What did I do wrong? How do I apologize?_

No. No. Nothing. Don't.

_Don't do this to me._

Harry blinked at him once, then again, then understood, for the next this he said was: "Goodnight. I'll see you in three hours." And left it at that. And so did Eggsy.

 

\---

 

Laying on the small bed in the dark room listening to the storm outside was no better than torturing himself by sitting across from Harry in the man's own pajamas. Either way he was left to stew in his failings. He felt like such a rookie for his gawking that started it all and that he failed his fellow agents. Failed Harry.

God.

_Harry._

Telling Harry he had made such a stupid mistake was the worst of it. The disappointment in his eyes, no matter how brief, haunted him. Was it so bad to want Harry to see him as a great agent? He didn't want it to look like all of Harry's lessons had gone to waste; all of those hours spent turning him into someone his father could be proud of couldn't be for nothing. Despite his cheeky attitude, he knew Harry's teachings inside and out. But he caught himself forgetting those teachings when he was around the man himself. Possibly to get the lesson and Harry's undivided attention again. Probably. He wasn't sure.

In the end he was always upset with himself for pulling those stunts because it was a step backwards from proving to Harry he could be considered an equal.

He couldn't pinpoint when his feelings of admiration turned into a desire for reciprocation, the need to know Harry wanted to be around him as much as he around the other. And he knew the reciprocation he wanted out of this relationship was different than what he had with Roxy.

He worried about his best mate but her being in danger didn't make him unduly anxious. He didn't fret over impressing her or get nervous when she needed his attention. Lounging in each others personal space or the thought of it did not make his heart speed up.

And spending time alone together certainly did not make him think about things like that.

Besides all of that, the bits of Harry's cologne that clung to the pajamas smelled so comforting it was sinful, and that was guilt enough.

He curled up more on the cot, face half off his pillow and on his arm. There was no point in denying himself that bit of comfort when he was in so deep.

 

\---

 

Eggsy woke up when someone grabbed his shoulder.

On instinct he yanked the person's wrist, freeing his shoulder and using the movement to strike upward with his palm. It was intercepted by another hand grabbing his wrist in return and holding his arm up, robbing him of leverage. He made to twist his arm free but abandoned the motion when he recognized Harry standing above him.

"I was afraid you might do that."

Eggsy's sleep-addled brain still had him staring by the time Harry dropped his arm.

"You slept through your alarm and didn't respond to my calling you." Harry sighed then smiled by quirking the corner of his mouth, barely visible in the dark. It made his eyes crinkle. "Good to know your responses are sharp even if your hearing is shit."

Heart still thundering from his surprise wake up, Eggsy took a deep breath and forced it out through his nose. His thoughts were still attempting to organize themselves and he responded flatly. "...Yeah."

Curse it all if that didn't give Harry the same stricken look from when they last left off.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried again. "Shit. Sorry. Gave me a bit of a startle, yeah? Yeah." Harry wasn't moving from his position leaning over Eggsy and the young man held still. Why wasn't Harry moving?

He flicked his eyes to the rack where his suit was drying. "I'll change and take watch?"

Still nothing. Wait. Maybe- Yes. Eggsy was going to have a heart attack with what happened next: Harry, still not moving, cleared his throat and swallowed, staring down at the man under him. "Eggsy?"

Maybe he was delirious. Or dreaming. It seemed like something from one of his dreams. Harry was right above him, within reach. He could pull Harry down. It would be so easy. The man was right there. Would it be so bad to reach up and pull him down? It was what the moment called for. It was what he _wanted_ to happen.

It was all a bit overwhelming.

"Harry?" He echoed, voice still thick from sleep.

"My wrist, if you would be so kind." Eggsy's face crumpled in confusion. His wrist? "Oh." He flexed his fingers then splayed them wide, releasing Harry's wrist from where he had it trapped at his own side, keeping his mentor bent over him.

"Guess you can have that back."

It was with reluctance he watched Harry stand tall again.

There was comfort in imagining it was something other than exasperation that had made Harry's voice so flat.

 

\---

 

Sitting in a dark room he couldn't leave with his crush sleeping on the other side of the door he was staring at was probably not good for his mental health. Even worse after that post-waking stunt. The way Harry had said his name still rang in his head and warmed his chest. Maybe he was reading into it but the man's pulse has been hammering in his wrist. Sure it could have been adrenaline from preparing for Eggsy's reaction but he wanted to dream otherwise. And what a fanciful dream it was.

Only an hour into his shift and he wasn't sure he would make it through the next two.

Eggsy groaned and tilted his head back on the couch. At least he was back in his suit. Staying in Harry's clothes would have added fuel to the fire and his thoughts were already out of control. Roxy was right; he needed to do something about this. Whatever _this_ was. If only she had more helpful advice.

She'd done more than he could have asked for already. Most of all she helped him realize maybe he had more than simple admiration for his mentor. (None too subtly since she thought they were already an item and hurriedly back peddled when she found out they weren't. It was kind of a lightbulb moment for him.) And after discussing the delicacies of said feelings she was kind enough to point out how much special attention Harry paid him and no one else.

All of that was well and true but wasn't that normal for a mentor and protogé? Harry smiled and laughed with him, even more than with Merlin, but that only proved they were good friends. He wasn't a good judge of what a lingering look or special touch was when it came to Harry since _everything_ Harry did seemed special.

Eggsy raised his head enough to hit it on the back of the couch again.

He was _fucked_.

"Is everything quite all right?"

Extensive training in reaction control (courtesy of Merlin's twisted mind and Roxy's enthusiasm) and the fact that the quiet inquiry came from the bedroom were the only reasons the young agent didn't jump out of his god damn skin.

"You're supposed to be sleepin', _Galahad_." Eggsy glowed over at Harry in the doorway to distract from how pinched his voice was, an uncomfortable fullness choking him at the top of his throat. Harry was still in his blasted suit still. He didn't even look tired.

Instead Harry cleared his throat and spoke softly once more. "Would you like some company?"

And fuck it all if that didn't take the fight out of him.

"Yeah, sure. Whate'er."

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair, breaking apart what little was left of its styling. He gave Harry an exhausted glance as his elder sat. Why didn't he look like he just woke up? "Ignoring Merlin's order now, bruv? Supposed to get some shuteye."

So yeah, _now_ Galahad had the fucking audacity to remove his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose as if he were the weary one. "I already did."

Eggsy did not care for that mild tone.

"Like hell you were jus' asleep." He has no proof but intuition told him so.

Harry regarded Eggsy with an appraising onceover that made Eggsy's stomach churn. Harry's posture stiffened until he settled into a more relaxed if not reserved position, glasses on his lap.

"I haven't strayed from the mission specs, if that's what you are worried about."

Oh fuck this.

Eggsy threw his hands up in aggressive surrender. "Sure. Whatever you say, bruv. Still on the mission."

The reaction made Harry frown ( _pout_ was the word the younger's brain supplied.)"Come now, Eggsy..."

" _Bors_ , Galahad."

"Bors? Since when have you insisted we stick to code names?" When Eggsy only stared impassively and canted his chin Harry pressed on. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

Grit teeth kept Eggsy from snapping a reply. He smothered his expression into one of the infuriatingly polite ones Harry often gave him. "Nothing at all. Since we are operating under mission specs it is best we keep to them." The cold crispness of his accent was off putting to both of them, judging by the look on Harry's face.

"Eg--Bors- ..." Harry took one sharp inhale, stunned, then forced it out while looking away. He worried the bottom of his lip, still staring at the rain-distorted street light filtering in from the road below. All pretenses of politeness vanished when he dragged his eyes back. "I wanted to give you space. Is that so bad?" He took a deep breath and Eggsy only stared, dread gnawing on his stomach. "You were allotted sleep during our time here, correct?"

Eggsy nodded affirmative. The dread crept up his throat.

"Mine was allotted before I arrived as to not have both of us out of sorts." While he spoke Harry fiddled with the arms of his glasses, finally folding them in his lap. "But you would barely look at me this evening and seemed rather perturbed so I... I let you be alone. It appears it didn't help." His exhale was shaky and he sat taller, remembering himself and who he was supposed to be. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive me for that mistake? I should have asked what was wrong sooner. Before it came to... this."

Harry gestured between them and Eggsy's hands clenched uselessly against his thighs. _This_ was too much, in the dark, rippling between them with low timbres and bitten off whispers.

Eggsy wasn't being fair. He knew that. It wasn't Harry's fault Eggsy had a thing for him. And it wouldn't even be a problem if he had acted like his normal self and gone for it, no matter the consequences.

But no. He decided this was the one relationship in his life he didn't want to royally screw over. Judging by the conversation they were having, he'd done so anyway.

"Eggsy...?"

He cringed, gut wrenching at how unsure Harry sounded. _Unsure_. That was the last thing he wanted Harry to feel around him.

"Look, Harry—"

And they both waited for Eggsy to continue.

It was strange, knowing what he wanted to say but not saying it. Why wouldn't his lips move? He wiped the bottom of his face with his hand and licked his lips. Harry deserved better than this.

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Harry looked bewildered, if he could ever look as such. " _You_ are sorry? For what?" He took another look at Eggsy and snapped his mouth shut, properly chagrined. "I did not mean to interrupt. Forgive me."

Eggsy nodded, a little stunned. If Harry was jumping on him for a simple apology then it must have been worse that he thought.

"So, uh."

The expectant stare made his lips flounder for syllables. It felt like a dream, sitting in dark with Harry giving him such undivided attention, putting him under a spotlight of concern and daring to ask for the truth. Maybe it was a nightmare.

"I've been- been going through stuff. 'S not a big deal. I'll get through it." And he would. But the words burned his pride as punishment. _Coward_.

Harry didn't move but something about him seemed to crumble. Maybe it was the smile he was attempting to put on, the ghost of it Eggsy could barely make out. "I..." He sighed. "I am sorry, truly." Harry looked down, retreating from the conversation. "I thought you might wish to speak about it but I was mistaken on that as well. If you do ever wish to speak, please know I am always here to listen."

"Harry, that ain't fair." Eggsy tiled his head back against the couch, unwilling to look at what he was doing to his friend. "Don't act like you let me down. I'm the sodding reason we're here to begin with. Let all of you down with one bloody mistake. Guilt enough, I tell you."

Eggsy rubbed at his tired eyes until he was seeing dancing colors behind his eyelids.

"Fuck this. Should go out there and find the bastards myself. Set it all straight. 'M sure Merlin's found out where they're keepin' the fuckin' weapons an' shit by now."

The couch dipped next to him and he tensed. Now that he was listening he could hear Harry's gentle breathing on his left. There was a rustle of fabric and another shift and he expected to feel Harry's hand on his shoulder but it never came. He couldn't see the way Harry paused with his hand hovering above his arm.

Heavy seconds dragged by and Harry retracted his hand.

"You are not a disappointment, Eggsy. Please don't ever think that. Agents make mistakes. We try to keep it to a minimum, but they happen."

He spoke so quietly Eggsy had to pause breathing to listen.

And then he scoffed.

"But I disappointed you. I _saw_ the w-" Harry's hand clamped on his arm and he nearly growled in frustration.

"We have company, Bors."

Eggsy shoved his thoughts into the back of his mind and looked around, only seeing the reflections of passing car lights on the ceiling. Except a few of those lights weren't passing as quickly.

"Two cars out front. Three men getting out. One is your tattooed friend, Bors." Merlin sounded too chipper for it being the middle of the night. Eggsy choked on a sudden flash of dread and swore he would kill the man if he had listened in on their conversation.

"Coming up the stairs. Single file."

Eggsy stood with Harry and the crept towards the flat's door with practiced heel-toe steps, crouched and ready to spring.

"One is picking the lock. Other two have guns out, silenced. No doubt the first has a gun as well. Hmm."

Eggsy did not like it when Merlin hummed. It meant he was considering something and that was only good when Eggsy was an observer, able to watch the chaos that was inevitably about to happen.

"There are two waiting with the cars. They will probably come looking when their friends don't come back. Take care of these fools quick and I'll get you a plan to take care of the drivers." Merlin paused. "Christ, maybe they aren't as organized as I thought. That lock is barely above standard. Should have been through it by now. Ahh, get ready, boys. They're comin' in, gunmen first, lock pick bringing up the rear."

On cue the door handle started to twist, barely making a sound. The door inched open, stopping when it squeaked, waiting a few tense seconds, then inching open even slower.

Dim hallway light cut a line across the floor and armchair Harry had occupied earlier. Both agents stood just around the cabinet by the door, waiting for the first would-be assassin to show his face. Eggsy heard a faint clicking behind him where Harry was and spared a glance long enough to see him fiddling with his watch.

The sound of a footstep had Eggsy's head whipping back around. He barely registered a strange man's profile before a soft _thwip_ had the assailant clutching his neck. The man only managed two woozy steps and then collapsed in a less than graceful heap.

The next thing Eggsy knew was he was staring past the barrel of a gun into a shocked face.

Mr. Neck Tattoo was a second too late on pulling the trigger, giving Eggsy the opening he needed to knock the gun aside and land a punch square in the diaphragm.

Still, the gun went off and a silencer did jack all to silence the deafening crack by his ear, giving him the rising panic of missing a vital sense. He looked around wildly to see Harry rushing by to subdue the lock pick who, surprise surprise, also had a gun.

The tattooed man came up from his knees and Eggsy punched, one, two, reared back and three, cracking the man's head down each time. But he wasn't _going down_ and that was a bit of a worry.

Someone was saying something. He shook his head and the yelling didn't change. In his ear, right. Merlin. The ringing muddled everything but 'another.' Another what?

Punch four really hurt his fist so punch five was to the man's throat and that gave Eggsy enough time to look back at Harry who was turned around in the hall fighting someone new. _Another_. But since Harry was turned he had no idea the scrawny lock picker was getting up again, aimed gun shaking in a bloodied hand.

On reflex Eggsy twisted and reached the short distance to disarm the lock pick man, yelling something that could have been words or anything to distract him. And it worked. The gun was gone and the fucker was out cold from a punch to the temple. But success came at the price of distraction and the prick he had been wailing on took the opportunity to strike him in the ribs.

The force knocked the air from his lungs but something about the punch _burned_ and that was wrong.

Whipping around with an elbow resulted in a satisfying crunch of bone on bone. The tattooed man struck out blindly as blood gushed from his nose and Eggsy barely saw the fist coming from below. He definitely didn't see the bloodied knife in that hand until it was done slicing up across his neck and jaw.

_Yeah, that definitely burns._

Eggsy was ready to go for the kill when the man dropped under Harry's fist and the shock of fifty thousand volts from the signet ring that came with it. The thump of dead weight hitting the floor was immensely satisfying and Eggsy grinned despite it hurting his jaw something awful.

Standing over the unconscious bodies in a daze of adrenaline and subsiding anger, Eggsy suddenly wondered if this was anything like what Harry had experienced at the church. He hadn't killed any of these men but the intent with blind anger, not self-preservation, had been there. It was disorienting to say the least.

Disorienting, like, his head felt really light. He looked up at Harry who was already staring at him with mild horror. Did he do something wrong? Eggsy realized his stomach was warm but not in a nervous heat he got before missions. It was in a really hot and uncomfortable way.

" _Bors_." Merlin ground out in their ears, tight with worry.

What about him?

" _Shit_." Harry stepped over a body and grabbed Eggsy's head with both hands, one on his chin and one on the nape. The grip was light but firm and Eggsy was confused why they'd be so concerned about a nick. "That's-"

"- _not good_." Merlin finished. "Get pressure on that. _Now_."

It was interesting to see Harry so close but Eggsy couldn't feel flustered like he thought he would. Couldn't feel much of anything besides burning all over. But then Harry pressed on his neck and that sent his mind into overdrive.

"FU-" Eggsy ripped away from the blinding pain, pushing off against Harry, and sent himself sprawling onto the ground, caught against the couch and cursing unintelligibly. He couldn't even feel the impact of his fall though the stinging of his neck.

"The _fuck..._?" Eggsy groaned and made to touch his neck but stopped, not wanting to make it hurt again. That shit _stung_.

Merlin's voice filtered into his ear, calm and firm. "Bors, you've been injured. Let Galahad stop the bleeding before you pass out. That's an order." A moment's pause. "Sending medical personnel. They'll be a minute behind the detention crew. For the love of—Galahad, _get moving_."

As it was, Harry had been staring at Eggsy, frozen in place from when he was pushed away. "Right— right. Eggsy, put pressure on your stomach. I'm getting a cloth for your neck." When he turned away Eggsy saw the entire palm of Harry's raised hand glisten in the hall light. Blood. All of that from touching his neck.

 _Pass out_ , Merlin had said.

Shit.

 

\--

 

So it turned out being stabbed wasn't what hurt.

 _Touching_ a stab wound was the real pain and moving was the kicker.

Eggsy groaned as he pressed his palm over the side of his stomach, not looking down to see the damage since that set his neck off. He could feel how warm and wet his hand was through the suit. He knew bullet proof didn't mean knife proof but damn, he thought no one would get lucky enough to slash at him, let alone stab him. He couldn't tell if there was need for more worry on what got hit. No way the knife could have hit a kidney, maybe his gall bladder or liver. Intestine? Hell, maybe he should study some anatomy when he was better. He'd get Roxy to quiz him. He'd do good with some medical knowledge.

He wouldn't be studying anything if Harry didn't get back to take care of his neck. He probably disappeared only a few seconds ago but time slowed with pain so it seemed like minutes with his side throbbing under the firm pressure of his hand.

"Bors? Good. Good, now hold still." Harry appeared in Eggsy's periphery and crouched by him, ducking into view to look him in the eyes. "Still with me? Bors?"

Eggsy grunted a small 'Yep' that was more lips than voice and tried to smile but it hurt so he stopped. That didn't get by Harry.

"This may hurt." Harry warned as he pressed some crumpled shirt to Eggsy's neck and _no shit, guv, of course it hurts_.

Eggsy sucked in air through his teeth, refusing to whine or groan. "How much longer?"

Merlin answered. "Ten minutes, Bors. Hang in there." He must have tried to move away from the pressure on his neck because Harry cupped the other side to keep him in place. "How on earth did this happen? You had him taken care of last time I looked."

Eggsy eyed Harry critically. "One wasn't down. Had a gun on you." He swallowed, black spots dancing his his vision. "Distracted me." The pathetic look of shock on Harry's face made his chest burn with shame and anger. "Shove it. Don't need another scolding."

That triggered something. Harry's expression softened, collapsed, and he ducked his head but Eggsy saw the way he grimaced. "I missed it again, didn't I?"

The black spots in his vision were extremely worrying but he had to clarify something before he passed out. "I am _not_ my da, got it?" He reached up and grabbed Harry's collar, causing his elder to jerk up. The way Harry looked at him was one part realization and one part regret. "And stop looking at me like tha'."

It wasn't hard to tug and bring Harry forward the scant inches between them in one of the worst kisses of his life. It was at the wrong angle and teeth clacked and it was awkwardly stiff on both their parts. Really it was more like faces mashing together than any kiss.

Harry pulled back.

Eggsy let go.

Then he promptly passed out.

 

\--

 

He woke up and everything felt the same as when he passed out, still on the ground with Harry over him, pressing a crumpled shirt to his neck.

"...Eggsy?"

"Nngh..."

Harry shifted in his crouch.

"Eggsy?" He cocked his head, lips parted in mild shock. "Did you mean to kiss me?"

Oh shit. "Didn't I pass out?" Eggsy his let barely opened eyes close. "Why we still here?"

"You did. Maybe for a few seconds. Help is still on its way."

Definitely not like the movies. Eggsy groaned.

The pressure on his neck changed as Harry shifted yet again. "I... I know you are not your father..."

Mortification. That was the singularity of Eggsy's existence. "Oh my god, please shut up." He pleaded, wishing he could pass out again. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Eggsy..."

He could hear the weariness and fear in his own voice. " _Really?_ "

Both of them, grown men, were whining at each other.

It was hilariously uncomfortable.

"...Eight more minutes. Try to not pass out again."

And what a fucking uncomfortable eight minutes it was.


	2. Caught Unawares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolve doesn't always equal results.

At least Roxy found it all to be hilarious.

"You _kissed him_ and then _passed out?_ "

Eggsy couldn't help a grin despite his embarrassment. The sight of Roxy clutching her stomach and rolled over on the med bay bed with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard wasn't something he couldn't _not_ smile at.

"What kind of rubbish-- _performance_ did you think you were in?" She gasped between giggles. "It's like something out of a play. You-- you _drama queen._ " The giggles were nearly silent in their intensity now as she curled up shaking with her head nearly pressed against Eggsy's thigh. She took a loud gasp of air and sat up in an attempted to calm herself, cheeks ruddy and eyes bright. "What did he-" She paused to wipe her eyes and fan her face. "Did he say anything on the way back?"

Eggsy's grin lost its tug and he made a noncommittal noise. Roxy cared. She really did. Her concern when she found out about his cock-up was more than heartening. He was barely awake when the doors to his med bay room had burst open and next thing he knew he was nearly suffocated him with a hug, once she saw he was patched up and not bleeding out as Merlin had not-so-subtly suggested, of course. Yes there was a lot of blood but it was mainly surface damage, even the one on his side. (He counted stitches as surface damage even if the doctor insisted otherwise.) the knife had been short and the angle wrong for any deep cut. Nothing vital was hit. Mainly a scare. A damn effective scare.

Roxy coughed to clear her throat. Dammit, she knew. Her smile softened and eyebrows knit together. She placed her hand on his leg, reassuring, and squeezed lightly. "Did he?"

"He tried." Eggsy leaned against her shoulder. It was warm and she smelled of some floral perfume. It was much better than the harsh sting of antiseptic that permitated the room. It all reminded him of last time they had drinks together and ended up doing shots until they had to hold each other up. That next morning hadn’t been as fun. The pang of fear currently in his stomach was the same one that told him to do all those shot back then, told him to enjoy whatever he could whenever he could. It was that fear that got him into this mess to begin with and he was about to head down the same path yet again.

"Said he knew I weren't my da. But--" He ground out a sigh. Roxy was probably the only one who could keep him afloat though his misery. "Shoulda seen him, Rox. Was like he only just realized it."

"Oh, Eggsy..." She moved her hand from his leg to around his back and pulled him into a hug. "Maybe he didn't realize you thought of it like that?" She hugged a bit tighter. "Did he say anything else?"

"Mmn, no... Kinda told him to..." Eggsy pulled away gingerly, face screwing up in shame. "...shut up?"

Roxy's eyebrows shot up and he hurried to explain. "He asked about the kiss and said that stuff and I _really_ wasn't up for it, y'know? Couldn't believe I actually did it and then had to sit there with 'im and... Yeah..." He finished lamely, eyes downcast to his hands. Roxy didn't say anything. It was worrying. "Fucked it up, didn't I?"

"Eggsy."

He didn't want to look up.

" _Eggsy._ "

No response earned him a solid tap under his chin.

" _Oi_ , injured here, remember?"

But it got him to look at Roxy who was pinning him with a _'try that excuse again and I'll give you something to hurt about_ ' quirked eyebrow.

"You'll only fuck it up if you don't go talk to him. You've never ran away from difficulty before, why start now?" Roxy took his face in her hands, mindful of his jaw, and looked him in the eyes. "You know I'm right."

He almost understood her confidence. There was only one small problem. "Never been worried 'bout gettin' hurt before."

"You think you're not hurting _now?_ " She smacked him up the side of the head and he jumped. "Did that knock some sense into you? Ready to be the Eggsy I know?"

Eggsy was smiling again, blast it all. "What if he ain't interested? Makes it all awkward, yeah?"

"Then you deal with it and _move on_. Honestly, you're both adults and you've both saved the world countless times over. How is talking to someone the scariest thing either of you have ever done?" Roxy huffed and patted Eggsy's cheek. "Now let's get out of here. Don't like seeing you as a patient."

"You an' me both." Eggsy took Roxy's proffered hand and let himself be hauled up. "Gotta debrief anyhow. _Arthur_ still needs a chance to slap me wrist." He got a little glimmer of joy from the way Roxy looked at him for over pronouncing her mentor's proper title after the continuous use of his old one. It was quick work to dodge another slap to the head and dance away from her. The sharp pain in his side was worth it.

"Go on, then. And remember--" Roxy pointed at him. "No running away. It isn't you."

 

\--

 

Harry spent the debriefing meeting more distracted than he would have liked to admit. Not a single thing about that evening, night, or morning sat right with him and he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. At the Round Table he managed to keep it to tapping his fingers on his leg, hidden away from Eggsy and Arthur, but the fact that he couldn't stop it completely bothered him.

They all looked like shit. That was the primary thought when he took stock of his table companions. Arthur, for his being years younger than Harry himself, had bags under his eyes for being up at such a god awful hour for the debriefing. He had always been a man of few words but he was being stingy with them even by his standards. Not that he was being unkind. To the contrary, the few words he had spoken were to inquire as to Eggsy's well-being.

And Eggsy. Well.

Harry couldn't fathom why Eggsy had his bloodied suit jacket on again. Neither he nor Arthur would have cared if Eggsy had it on given his Cleared From Medical status as of an hour ago. The strip of gauze on his neck and jaw was a clear enough reminder of what they, _he_ , just went through. It was a miracle he was sitting as straight as he was given the bandages that must have been on his side. Harry estimated and reestimated how many stitches Eggsy may have gotten due to his foolish incompetence of assuming his opponent was down simply because of smaller stature. He would have asked the number of it wasn't clear Eggsy had no particular desire to converse. They hadn't made eye contact since the- ah- well, what was supposed to be a kiss, he imagined.

Arthur speaking dragged Harry back to the moment just in time to understand Eggsy was giving his version of the incident.

Minus the events after Harry's triage attempt.

Harry corroborated the story, even with the uncomfortable clenching of his stomach. Just because Eggsy did not wish to involve Arthur in their spat, if it could be called that, it didn't mean he would ignore the event entirely. They certainly needed to figure out what causing such a strain between them. Eggsy was mistaken if he thought his father was the cause of it.

And if it was what he thought then he would need to be set straight.

Arthur cast a subtle glance over both agents and Harry resisted a grimace. This was not something he wanted others involved with. Arthur may be their boss but Eggsy was _Harry's_ protégé. Harry taught him etiquette and how to make a proper martini and what it was to be a spy. And whatever was making Eggsy antsy around him, _he_ would figure it out.

Dismissed, Harry nodded and stood, his hand checking the button of his suit so it didn't clench at it side, and he strode to the doors, surprised when Eggsy got there first and opened them for Harry to go through first. It would have been amusing if his smile wasn't so infuriatingly polite.

Four steps into the hall and Harry spun on his heel. Something had to be done. He waited for Eggsy to shut the doors but almost started the same way Eggsy did when Eggsy realized Harry was waiting for him.

"Did you need somethin', Harry?" Eggsy sauntered over with his hands tucked behind his back, spine straight and eyes unwavering. It gave Harry some sort of pause, the formality mixed with his name. That and the horrible blood stain on Eggsy's jacket. At least someone on the medical staff forced him into a clean shirt.

Eggsy raised both his eyebrows, waiting.

Maybe he should have thought this through.

"Yes, actually. Would you be willing to do me a favor and join me for dinner tonight?" Eggsy's instantly quizzical frown spurred him on. Right, the sun hadn't even risen yet. "I realize it is still before breakfast but given our morning I believe we are both due for a long rest today." His eyes raked over the protective gauze on Eggsy's neck. He felt... _guilty._ "It's been too long since you were over last. Haven't had a drinking partner in a while."

As the last words slipped from his lips we wondered if they sounded as transparent as they felt. There was no lie: he really did wish did have dinner and a drink with Eggsy, like they had done on occasion over the past year, but Eggsy would see right through what he was trying to do. The young man was smart and Harry wasn't playing it smooth by any stretch of the imagination.

Eggsy didn't reply, only pinned Harry with a curious stare. Should he say something? Convince Eggsy that somehow this wasn't related to the conversation they needed to have? He knew his lips were parted, wanting so say more, have Eggsy agree to dinner as easily, dare he say as eagerly as he had before.

Eggsy's silence was nearly as nerve wracking as defusing a bomb. Maybe he should abort and dive out a window. No one could say it wasn't an effective strategy for retreat.

"Yeah, it has been too long." Still all crisp consonants. "What time should I arrive?"

Harry smiled, relieved that Eggsy was humoring him at least.

"Seven, if you find it amenable."

 

\--

 

Ten to seven and Eggsy knocked on Harry's front door, spirit struggling to stay bright despite his soggy trouser legs.

His rainmaker threatened to go bounding along with every gust of wind and he clutched the inconspicuous armory firmly over his back, determined to not repeat his arrival of the previous evening, even if he was already part way there.

He wouldn't have a choice in the matter of Harry didn't hurry it up and open the damn door already. Even though he was on pain meds all that gripping and hunching made his neck and side sore.

On the second particular enthusiastic gust of wind the door opened, was actually near to banging open since the timing of the gust caught Harry off guard, and Eggsy found himself face to face with him as Harry leaned forward to keep the door tamed.

"Let a stranger in?" Eggsy asked with a small grin.

Harry's lips formed to say something but he only laughed and stepped back to let Eggsy through. He hastily shut the door behind him and leaned his weight on it as Eggsy snapped his umbrella closed and shed his coat.

"Was tryin' not t'make a repeat performance of this, swear down." Eggsy grinned, all apologies, and motioned to his damp legs. His pain already seemed to lessen in the warmth. "Least I'm not drippin' on your floors." His cheer was all fluff in his chest, waiting to deflate on Harry's reaction.

For what it was worth Harry didn't have a reaction; he was already gazing at Eggsy with a small smirk that didn't change with the explanation. His silence didn't bring the same awkwardness it did at the flat. Everything about it was as warm as the house was. Familiar. Comforting.

"Doesn't matter. If you drip, you drip." His smirk shifted into a smaller smile and he finally let go of the doorknob. He passed his hands along his forearms to push up the cashmere sweater sleeves that were already comfortably curled around his elbows. Eggsy's hope swelled. "Come along, dinner’s ready."

 

\--

 

It was nice to have a sense of familiarity before treading unknown waters.

More than nice.

Dinner was simple. Pleasant. Past missions, gossip about other agents (Harry joined in despite his initial tutting, as always), a new restaurant down the street, ones that warranted another visit: well worn topics were always the focus of dinner discussion and they never got old.

Time for a new topic.

"So, Harry, listen. The reason I came over tonight-- I wanted to talk t'you."

"You mean you didn't come over to eat my food and make sure I wasn't drinking alone?"

They smiled at each other but Eggsy grit his teeth a bit. The reply was... odd, from Harry. It wasn't the same dry jab that flowed into their conversations. Something about the phrasing. Honestly, it jarred Eggsy.

"Well, uh, no. I mean, that's all a bonus and stuff but..." He was absolutely not losing his nerve but it was damn hard to carry on a conversation when the only other person in it was giving more attention to his plate.

"Let's clean up first and we can talk over drinks. I've been waiting for this drink all day." Harry stood and began moving plates from the table to the kitchen, unperturbed by Eggsy's announcement of 'wanting to talk.'

But really, it probably would go down better with a few drinks.

Eggsy cleared plates as well, listening to the seconds tick by on the wall clock. Each one reminded him how lucky he was to be where he was right then. He may have been bruised and battered and off missions for a week if he could convince Arthur to reduce it from two, but at least he was alive and able to spend time with Harry. It was the only reason he didn't mind how Harry rinsed each dish and made sure every bit of food was put away before moving to the cabinet for a decanter of amber liquid.

While Harry was turned away, Eggsy sat again and steeled himself. He was finally going to get it out in the open and let the cards fall. There was a peace in having made the decision and it was a bit surreal, thinking everything and nothing would change at the same time.

"What is it now?"

Eggsy started, mouth half open to defend himself from the accusing tone, heart half broken in fear.

He didn't realize Harry had plucked his glasses from the front of his sweater and was now speaking to them. It barely helped mend the ache in his chest.

"Are you-- _Now?_ " Harry stopped and glanced at Eggsy, expression hard. "Is it--Fine. I understand. Twenty." He took his glasses off and grimaced. "Eggsy, I'm so sorry. Merlin needs me on this. One of the men gave up information on an assassination plan in its final stages and--"

"What about Rox. Ain't she free?" Eggsy knew he was frowning from how his neck and jaw stung but he didn't care.

"No, Merlin just sent her out on something related." Harry stared at Eggsy and Eggsy stared back. Neither had any indication of budging. The atmosphere was as far from the beginning of dinner as possible. It was possibly worse than that morning's wait. "I'm sorry, Eggsy. I promise we will have this drink."

Eggsy dropped his head and huffed. He couldn't distract Harry right before a mission. "You come back, yeah?" He set his jaw and looked back up, as upset with himself as he was with both Harry and Merlin right then. "We need t'... sort this out."

His guts twisted at the way Harry visibly paled. His words were a cruel reminder of long, terrifying nights, sleepless with pain and nightmares for both of them, but they were the only ones that came to mind. He needed Harry to know how important this conversation was.

"Right." Harry noded once. Terse. Resolute. "I will be back, Eggsy. I promise."

Harry walked out of the dining room with stiff steps.

Eggsy put his head in his hand and picked up the one glass Harry had managed to pour. Getting drunk enough to blackout was a tempting option. Too bad he couldn't hang out with his mates while banged up.

It was no time at all before Harry was back in the doorway, dressed to go if he had to guess. Eggsy didn't bother looking at him this time.

"...Lock up when you leave. The guest room is free if you wish to stay the night."

Eggsy's chest clenched at the thought of staying but even though he was just thinking of leaving, it inspired an even deeper level of ache. "How long you gone for?"

"I'm not sure. Merlin should be able to tell soon."

Harry hesitated.

"I promise. Soon."

Eggsy lifted his glass. "I'll treat ya t'dinner when you're back." He regretted looking since Harry's expression was rather pitying.

Harry nodded and left without another word for five days.

 

\--

 

The moment he realized he would be on the damn mission for more than the two days was as tentatively planned, Harry told Merlin to pass the information along to Eggsy.

His stomach rolled every time he thought about how he left Eggsy after dinner, about going back and having the conversation he so desperately had tried to avoid. Yes, he had impulsively requested Eggsy over for dinner for the express purpose of having that conversation but the interim of morning to evening left him to overthink what he had done.

Their friendship was too important to be ruined by his pride. He was proud of Eggsy. He was proud of his own career. He was proud of what they had together.

He was also too proud to let any of it change.

And that conversation meant _something_ would change.

Besides his employment at Kingsman, Eggsy had become the one constant in his life he actually cared about. Eggsy and his eager, can-do, brash, smiling demeanor gave him something he wanted to come back to, day in and day out, even when it was more exasperating than anything.

It didn't matter what more he felt as long as that relationship stayed there.

So like a fool, he ran away from his problem, intentional or not.

Following this money trail he found on his assignment would take too long and not long enough before he saw Eggsy again.

He didn't know it would take another three days before word of his extended mission would actually reach its intended, impatient, recipient.

 

\--

 

It was the fifth day when he was hanging around the tech department and he heard Harry's voice come over Merlin's machine. Something about connections they had only speculated about previously. Apparently Harry needed to do some more recon while foiling an assassination plot.

Eggsy hovered over the back of Merlin's chair on the off chance he could say something stupid and cheerful to Harry. He has planned on being angry for not hearing anything despite it being a 'quick' mission but knowing Harry was alive and well pushed all of that aside. The cheery _hello_ was on the tip of his tongue but the warning in Merlin's flat stare kept him quiet. When they signed off he scoffed and sat on the edge of Merlin's desk.

Merlin stared at Eggsy over the top of his mug, his annoyance simmered to his usual tolerance for Eggsy interrupting him, and then he blinked. "Ah, shit. I didn't tell you."

Well. Eggsy made sure that wouldn't happen again. He parked himself behind Merlin every day to make sure he wouldn't miss any more communications. Arthur wouldn't mind Eggsy learning the details of the mission since it was an extension of his own incident and he was still recovering from it.

At the end of the week Merlin threw Eggsy out of his office via mission immediately after he was cleared for field work.

" _Stop worrying._ You're a bigger pain in the neck than Galahad when he wants something." Merlin's ran his hand over his head then shooed Eggsy out. "Drug kingpins aren't going to punch themselves. Get going."

 

\--

 

Harry came back and left again on another mission during the two days Eggsy was gone. Now _that_ was some bullshit.

 

\--

 

The universe was conspiring against him. That had to be it. It was the only explanation why it was two weeks after the aborted confession night and the first time he was seeing Harry again was at the Round Table as they were listening to a briefing for a new mission.

Harry didn't even try glancing at him while they waited for Merlin to get to the point of it all.

The _wanker_.

"The money led right back to the Next Step Foundation. Haven't been able to discern if someone is using the foundation as a front or if it's the siblings themselves." A new photo appeared on the wall frame above the Round Table in the dining room: a man and woman in their... late thirties? Early forties? Hell if Eggsy could tell. Another thing he was working on. At least he could figure out the brother was younger. Something about how the woman's smile was exasperated and fond. It was how Roxy looked at him. Or Merlin, whenever he wasn't a robot who showed affection through gruff praise and insane gadgets. Jesus, the man needed to smile more. "Heather and Edward Lindgren. Helping rebuild the world by matching those less fortunate with businesses and environments they will thrive in. They make efforts to meet everyone who is interested in their foundation, especially if they're a 'success story.'" Merlin swiped through various photos of the pair. They were smiling in every single one and it appeared genuine. "This will make contact easy. The rest is up to you lot. Try to endear yourselves to them, now." He turned and pinned Eggsy with a particularly flat stare for the grin that was already smeared across Eggsy's face. "Endear, Bors. _Endear_."

"'M endearin'! Isn't tha' right, Rox?" Eggsy said while he tilted over at Roxy and she raised one manicured eyebrow in return. Good enough.

"Right." Merlin continued, breezing by Eggsy's interruption. "Since this is so close to home we can't risk fabricating identities. It's entirely possible you will run into people you already know and vice versa. Given this, you are mainly yourselves and the standard shop front aliases. Make sure to note the highlights in relation to our marks." Merlin traversed the room with his gaze, meeting everyone in the eyes one by one until he retracted his attention to his tablet, leaving the room empty of direction.

Rather, there were files to be read but Eggsy was more interested in Merlin muttering to himself and was entirely focused on reading his lips. Who better to practice on than the one always telling him he was shite at it.

Ok, so he was shite at it. And whatever Merlin said was an offhanded comment involving 'disaster' because he didn't say anything after it. No love lost.

"Hm."

Harry's slightly amused, slightly exasperated exhale, distinct for how often Eggsy heard it at his expense, drew his attention and ended up with him catching Arthur's eye for an admonishing moment. Well, maybe not entirely admonishing since he normally didn't have much trouble talking to the former Percival. It was probably his conscious feeling guilty for not getting to work like everyone else. Right. Files. There was his picture, all done up in his suit. That was his name, all right. Tailor, working for a year. Apprenticed with Harry Hart the year prior to that. Troubled past. Bright future.

It was his life story to be used as a weapon of sorts. Well wasn't that fuckin' great.

At least he could be himself.

  


\--

  


"On your four, Bors. The brother." Merlin said into Eggsy's ear, no doubt pausing to take a sip of his coffee as reward for passing on such important information.

Eggsy already knew where Mr. Edward Lindgren was. He'd know for the past four bloody hours while he wound and wheeled his way through the banquet hall talking to every important git possible while trying to make contact. And it wasn't for lack of trying. Every time he thought it was the opportune moment some other guest swooped in and grabbed Lindgren's attention before Eggsy could break off his current conversation.

Sometimes being a gentleman got in the way of the mission.

"Bors, you need to engage soon. Stop dawdling and save some cheek for its intended recipient."

It was Eggsy's own little victory to ruffle Merlin 'cause _damn_ the man could nag. It wasn't his fault that the other guests were actually interesting on some level. These people were really making a difference and Eggsy couldn't help but be caught up in all of it even if some of them wore his patience.

"She hasn't disappointed! I knew the moment she set eyes on the lab equipment. She's put her all into it. We're drawing up paperwork to hire her proper next week." The matronly woman put her hand on Eggsy's upper arm briefly, positively beaming with pride. "It's wonderful to see her grow into her potential. I feel like a proud mum."

"As you should. I hope to hear more about this Ms. Hale in the future." Eggsy nodded, turning on the smile that Roxy said was eye-rollingly charming if one knew how much of a little shit Eggsy was day to day. Dazzle and run. Time to intercept Lindgr-

"Does that mean I'll be seeing you at the next gathering?"

Shit.

"...I hope so. It's heartening to see all... this." He gestured around vaguely, honesty breaking through the cracks of his mission's persona. The sentiment must have shown since the woman nodded and smiled as bright as the sun. And it must have been a satisfactory answer as she turned to the next guest and allowed Eggsy his escape and start hunting his prize.

"The bar, Bors."

It was slow going, moving through the crowded hall, thick with excited chatter, avoiding being jostled, twisting to miss a splashing drink, muttering apology after apology until he claimed what he was surely owed: a seat at the goddamn bar.

The instant relief he felt made him sigh. "M' fuckin' feet..."

Merlin's disapproving cluck in his ear resulted in another sigh. Hey, until he was the one standing on a fractured metatarsal for hours on end, Merlin could fuck right off. It was partially his fault anyway, not warning Eggsy about the guard dogs the drug traffickers had on the second floor storeroom. Even the young man had physical limits when it came to sudden drops.

Eggsy ordered a drink on his Kingsman card just to spite Merlin. Harry would scold him later for the carelessness—probably less for haphazardly using the card and more for ordering a shit martini when he knew better. Revenge taken, he tapped absently at the polished bar surface under his fingers while scanning the room. The Lindgren brother was somewhere along the bar but he didn't wish to be looking for anyone in particular. Plus he wished to stay off his foot for as long as possible and now he had an excuse; Dr. Singh was already unhappy he went back on a mission so soon, against her express wishes.

It was then he heard laughter.

Not just any laughter, but amid it was one that made his head turn quicker than was casual, even if it did give his neck a dull ache. A smile already worked its way to his lips as his eyes found the source mere yards away. It was distinct, Harry's laugh. Not his polite chuckles or humoring huffs, but a deeper sound that started suddenly in his lungs and tumbled smoothly out, all warm edges and genuine engagement.

Eggsy rarely heard it. He coveted the sound.

As it were, Harry's laughter and seeming enjoyment of the evening left Eggsy distracted long enough that he failed to notice his new companion.

"Something wrong with your drink?" Edward Lindgren sat on the stool next to Eggsy, failing to suppress a smile filled with mischievous curiosity.

Eggsy jumped, more from Merlin's helpful exclamation of "Shit!" and the clatter of what must have been his mug, and gaped at the mark with a slack jaw. So much for a suave introduction.

"Um?" Eggsy glanced at the drink that materialized by his hand when he wasn't looking then back at the mark, his mind helpfully blank. Roxy was going to have a hayday with that. "No? I don't think so?" Eggsy swore we would cut holes in all of Merlin's jumpers if the man kept up his groaning over the open comm channel. "Distracted for a moment, was all."

"Mmm, yes." Edward leaned forward surreptitiously and more obviously followed where Eggsy had been looking. "Your first time to this event?"

"Ah, yeah, it is." Eggsy let his weariness bleed into the shyness of his reply and stuck a hand out to shake. "Would you happen to be...?" He cocked his head to study the foundation owner in attempt to place him.

"One of the Lindgrens, yes. Edward." Edward shook his hand, warm and firm, but he kept looking out into the crowd.

It gave Eggsy a moment to look him over, seeing how the man was all long limbs folded into his personal space, used to keeping out of other people's way. It was just like the surveillance photos except his current behavior was nothing he expected. This wasn't the personable man donators spoke of.

"I'm, uh, Gary." He retracted his hand as Edward's fell away unceremoniously. His introduction fell on deaf ears so he looked back towards where Edward was looking: towards Harry.

Barely a second later Harry glanced Eggsy's way. Upon seeing him at the bar with Edward, Harry raised his glass in greeting and smiled, a hint of teeth as his lips parted in a small laugh and his eyes crinkled behind his glasses. It was open, easy and above all, fond.

Eggsy couldn't even hate the way it made him happy and sentimental when he was supposed to be focused on the mission.

"Sorry. It was Gary...?"

Eggsy felt the back of his neck heat up from not realizing Edward had actually paid attention. He laughed bashfully when he found all of Edward's attention was on him again. "Unwin. You're Edward Lindgren?"

Edward nodded, quick and sure. "That's me." He placed a hand out and patted Eggsy's upper arm lightly as if to soothe offense.  "Sorry again, Gary. I had come over to introduce myself but you were so..." He glanced back towards Harry for a second and his lips twitched towards a smile. "Had to see who was the recipient of such a look. Reminded me of how my sister and her husband looked at each other. Such a sucker for seeing people in love. Always some hope in the world." Edward shook his head with a little snort then grabbed Eggsy's hand for an enthusiastic handshake. "Let's start over. It's very nice t'meet you, Gary Unwin. I'm Edward Lindgren."

Eggsy flashed overly warm. The middle of a mission was neither the time nor place to have this problem crop up.

"Likewise, sir. I'm-"

"No, no." Edward cut Eggsy off, waving away what he just said. "No 'sir' with me. I'm just Edward. Or Eddie if that's more your speed. Now," he clapped Eggsy on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes, all smiles and mischief. "How do you want to help rebuild the world?"

Eggsy grinned back. Now this was the man from the mission brief. "Well, I want to help you keep doing what you're doing. You're giving people chances they've only dreamed of. There's nothing more important to me than to give people a chance like I was given one." He clapped Edward on the shoulder as well, completing the sideways embrace. The blink of realization on the older man's face was entirely satisfying.

"You-" Edward's smile dropped just enough to let his features twist and turn as he tried to figure out what to say what he was thinking. "You'll have to tell me all about yourself, but let me say I am _so pleased_ to know this work isn't as farfetched as people say." His eyes even started to water up at the thought. "So please, spare no expense. Where did you grow up? Who reached out to you? How did it all come together?"

Eggsy leaned back a bit, unaware that he had leaned so close to begin with, and looked over his shoulder for Harry and caught his eye, probably thanks to Merlin. He tilted his head and smiled for Harry to come over. "Kind of need Harry to get the full story. Wouldn't be where I am now without him." Eggsy faced Edward again and something in his gut twisted at the absolutely gossipy way Edward leaned toward him with a knowing smirk.

"Doesn't change a thing but if you don't mind me asking, did you two fall for each other before or after?" Edward shifted on the bar stool, alive with an awestruck energy. "You haven't told me anything about yourself and it's getting juicier by the moment."

_He thinks he's good at reading people_ Eggsy thought, rather numb. He had to be if he found promise in people and made such a successful foundation. This wasn't the type of person to make friends with by rebuffing. It was improv and actors were never supposed to say 'no.'

It wouldn't be so difficult if his assumptions weren't partially true.

Unfortunately Harry's hand was on his shoulder and he was out of time to think.

"Did you need something, Gary?"

Eggsy's personal thoughts turned off and he slipped into an act that he was sure would put him in the ground. "Babe, this is Eddie Lindgren." He glanced at Harry and curled his hand over the larger one on his shoulder, fingers brushing the warmed metal of Harry's signet ring and distantly wondering if he could activate on himself. To Harry's credit, he smiled softly at the contact and leaned closer. "Eddie, this is Harry Hart. He found me during a rough patch and offered me the apprenticeship that changed everything." The hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry's hand left Eggsy's shoulder only to shake hands with Edward and then returned to Eggsy's upper back. It was barely a second before he started rubbing small, comforting circles with his thumb.

Breathe. _Breathe._

Edward grinned at the two of them, still delighted at his sleuthing. "Mr. Hart, I'll tell you what I told Gary: I am honored you two are here and want to help. We try to find those with potential but it would be a great help to have people who made it work give us some insight."

Harry chuckled and Eggsy felt the rumbled through the press of his shoulder. "I'm not sure I could tell you any more than you've already learned through experience. You can simply tell when someone has more to offer than what life has provided."

"Harry, you're being too modest. I was a mess and you know it." Eggsy elbowed him in the hip.

"In a rough spot," Harry conceded, eyes unfocusing. He was back to himself in an instant. "But really, I wouldn't know what to tell you. Gary has been exemplary in everything he's put his mind to."

The buzz of chatter around them couldn't fill the lull of Edward searching them for the right questions to ask. His gaze nettled Eggsy's concentration.

Eggsy blurted "We're tailors." and hooked a smile onto the end of it, reeling his thoughts back in. "Started training with the apprenticeship nearly..." He joined eyes with Harry for effect. "Two years ago? Does that sound right?"

Harry could have said anything and Eggsy would have agreed. He looked so damn happy to reminisce. It was that kind of expression Eggsy filed away for a rainy day. Apparently Harry confirmed the date because Edward was asking how long it took Harry to know that Gary was a good fit.

"It was a lot of faith on my part. The previous owner wasn't too keen but Gary proved him wrong." Harry punctuated the statement by sliding his hand over the back of Eggsy's neck to give him a squeeze and pull him a bit closer.

In the pause that followed he glanced at his watch and did a double take. "Shit, we're going to be late. I'm terribly sorry but we must be going." he said and smiled for further apology. "We have reservations tonight and I promised this one I wouldn't push dinner off again." Leaning in, Harry stage-whispered to Edward. "Late anniversary. Had to beg forgiveness for messing up the first dinner."

Eggsy hit Harry in the side. "I wasn't that bad about it!"

"You weren't but I still feel awful."

For a few love-struck seconds Harry and Eggsy gazed at each other, lost in their own little world. At least that would be the way Edward saw it. In reality Eggsy was sweating bullets.  What Harry was trying to accomplish by getting them out of there was beyond him. If Merlin had changed the plan and forgotten to let him know he was going to raise hell.

"How long?" Edward broke in, eager like a dog for a bone.

"A year." Harry said it smoothly, radiating a particularly content type of happiness.

Eggsy, turning up the cheekiness, sent one salacious wink Edward's direction, complete with a self-satisfied smirk as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. It's what their mark got for being so nosey. And wanting to be right. Merlin had said to endear, after all.

Fuck everything if Edward didn't eat it up. Maybe he was a gossipy old bird in disguise.

"What time was it for, again? Sure we can't stay for a bit longer?" Because really, what the hell was Harry up to? Trying to get a private meeting later would only put them under more scrutiny and there was still plenty to learn in their current situation. He turned on his puppy dog eyes. It never worked before but now that they had an audience Harry couldn't refuse.

Harry sighed, shoulders slumped, absolutely and hopelessly torn. "Dear..."

Eggsy challenged Harry's hopeful smile with a little pleading frown. Then Harry did something entirely unfair: took his hand and rubbed a little circle on the back of it with his thumb. His entire body flushed hot and he couldn't hold it anymore and cracked a smile. Harry really wanted to leave and Merlin hadn't said to clear out and Eggsy did _not_ want to be subjected to distracting touches while on a mission. "Eddie, I'm guessing you wouldn't have another event like this already planned, would you?" He echoed Harry's hopeful smile. "You were so excited to talk and we wanted to help..."

Edward laughed him off. "An anniversary dinner is much more important. I can make sure application packets are sent to you. Though, it is a shame. I'd like to hear your story when there's a chance..." He snapped his fingers and sat bolt upright. "What do your schedules look like for next weekend? We're doing a mini retreat up north. Doing some brainstorming with our partners who have had particular success. You two look to be the definition of it and are applying so consider yourselves invited! Extend that out to your boss as well. It’s short notice but the more the merrier."

Eggsy just sat with the same grin on his face, frozen, unable to believe their mark just invited them without second thought. Either someone was using that generosity to funnel the assassination money or the siblings thought they were too smart to be caught. "That's..." He quickly beamed up at Harry. "That's bloody brilliant. We'll check our calendars, won't we?"

"Yes, as soon as you agree to not skip your own wining and dining tonight. I'll die of guilt if we put if off again."

This time Harry pouted a _real_ pout that Eggsy has never seen before

He choked loudly on a sudden laugh and sputtered. He didn’t care if Harry patted his back in concern or that it made other people turn to look. That expression was definitely going to be plucked from his glasses feed, saved to every backup he could find, and used for future blackmail.

"That is _not fair._ " Eggsy finished his laugh more gracefully than it started, problem solved by covering his mouth so no one could see him grinning like a loon. Harry was grinning as well, sharp with victory. Eggsy playfully shoved at him and smiled sheepishly at Edward. "Sorry, have to jet. Here's my card for that application, yeah?" The card was out of Eggsy's hand before he could blink.

And into Edward's breast pocket it went. "Done and done. You'll have it be mid-week. Now you two go and have a lovely dinner and happy anniversary." He stood from his stool and clapped Harry's arm as he passed back into the crowd. They heard his name immediately called by another guest and another enthusiastic conversation started up, leaving them in a moment of silence.

Harry patted Eggsy on the back, softer this time. "Time to go, dear. Don't want to be late."

Merlin piped up in their ears. "I'd say extraction will be there in twenty but you drove yourselves. Try to behave until Lancelot gets out."

Both of them could fuck right off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter sitting around for months and finally decided to post it. Mostly unbeta'd.


	3. Red Light, Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not enough and too much can both happen in a short amount of time.

Shop work had sounded like the bane of Eggsy's existence when he became an agent. Funny how a few broken bones could change that over time. He was grateful to be doing minimal walking on his foot. Not to mention as of late he was distracted to the point of not hearing Merlin trying to contact him half the time. He couldn't blame that entirely on his foot, though. 

 

Time off would be good. 

 

Recovery aside, the shop itself was now a warm bastion for him. The earthy greens and browns of the shop were the same hues as the trees he would loiter under with his mates when he needed out of the flat. A fire in the hearth yawned with crackles that soothed instead of startled. It was a safe place where his mind was allowed to wander. Like now, with the bolts of fabric he was putting back. Each made him wonder what the material would look like as a full suit and, in particular, how dashing he might look in it. Nothing could be as handsome as the first suit Harry had gotten for him, long since retired and replaced, but the material in his hands could give it a run for its money.

 

...Nah. His first suit was always going to be his favorite. It was probably nostalgia making that particular suit shine a little brighter in his mind compared to the rest but he didn't care.

 

It was his first suit, after all. 

 

Eggsy ran his fingers over the bolt of dove gray wool, not bullet proof, unfortunately, and called towards the register for Dagonet. "How's the alterations queue look?"

 

The old man glanced up from under his eyebrows, a knowing smile already settled in place. "You'll have to wait another week or two, Eggsy. Jon and I are up to our eyeballs right now." He laughed softly and walked off to the back room. 

 

Not too bad of a wait. He'd have to beg Dagonet to use this material with the promise not to use it on missions or get him to order a bullet proof bolt in the same color. Maybe he could bribe him with more shop work to get the order faster. Was worth a try. 

 

"Out for lunch. Want anything, Eggsy?" Jon asked as he passed by, coming from the same room Dagonet had just gone into. He shrugged on a coat over his sweater and paused at the door to peer at the heavy sky. 

 

"Mmm, whatcha gettin'?"

 

"Some Thai."

 

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks though."

 

Jon gave a little salut. "Oh and Oscar's in the back, working on the Jensen suit if he comes in for it."

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Still ain't sure what a normal bloke does to need more suits a year than me." He smiled as the front door shut, the glass and metal cutting off Jon's cheery  _ It's a mystery! _ and his nasally laugh. 

 

With one coworker gone and the other in the next room peace settled over the shop again. It was quiet and still and, well, boring after a few minutes. He could only tidy up fabric and tools for so long. Maybe he could clean the mirror in fitting room two. He swore he saw a damn handprint on it after Kay came through earlier. 

 

Or maybe, since it was his favorite part of the shop, he would get a fire started on the hearth. 

 

He unbuttoned his jacket to bend and crouch and heft a log onto the clear hearth, cleaned of his own volition the previous night to no one's notice, slackers, and carefully arranged a small amount of kindling and tinder on top. A sharp flick of his wrist and the satisfying zip and hiss of a flame got one of the long matchsticks lit. The barest of coaxing had the tinder burning away and the kindling soon after. 

 

He caught the movement of someone at the shop door in the reflection of the golden hearth frame before even hearing the door. He placed the match in the stone receptacle by the logs as the door opened. In one motion stood and buttoned his jacket as he turned towards the newcomer. 

 

"Welcome to Kingsman. How may I be of-"

 

Ah, fuck. Guess he was back on active duty. 

 

\--

 

11:32. The underground transport to HQ took exactly sixteen minutes and forty seconds once the door closed. The HQ meeting room was a five minute walk from there. Three at a brisk pace. Harry had his hand on the cab's handle before it finished pulling up to the shop. He was going to prove to Merlin once and for all that he could arrive early for a meeting of his own volition. It was a silly little thing that his friend might not even note-- oh who the hell was he kidding, of course Merlin would notice. That was the entire point. It was petty but he was going to prove he could be on time for an entire week without any prompting. And he was on time more often than not, in any case. Just because he happened to be tardy more often than his fellow agents didn't mean he didn't know how to keep a schedule. 

 

Harry straightened his suit as he jogged up the shop steps and brushed a crumb he spied at the bottom of the fabric. Hm, must have been from breakfast. Never mind. Check that there are no customers in the waiting room or fitting room two and he'd be on his way. He opened the door--

 

Wait. Who-- Ah. First obstacle definitely not clear. 

 

"Harry! Good, he didn't miss you."

 

Eggsy's relieved smile was barely enough warning for the person who turned around. 

 

"Mr. Hart, glad to see you again! We're going over the application. Want to join in? If you're not busy, that is." Edward resembled a coat rack more than a man in his suit jacket and Harry nearly mistook him as such from where he stood by the counter with Eggsy. Hell, Harry didn't see him until a second glance. 

 

"Ah, good to see you as well. I actually have a meeting in a bit..." He'd have to project in from the dining room if he couldn't get to the shuttle in the next five minutes. 

 

Eggsy turned pleading eyes onto Harry as he approached. "Eddie was just telling me about the retreat. Can't you stay for a few minutes?"

 

It was the same damnable expression Eggsy had used on him last night at the benefit. It was nearly laughable, a young man like Eggsy using puppy eyes on someone like Harry; it was laughable yet inexplicably and strikingly endearing. Last time Eggsy had broken first but the warmth that overtook Harry in both cases didn't stun him into silence this time. He acted on the giddy feeling as he got into character, opening his arm to pull Eggsy close as they met and greeting him with a kiss to the temple. As he pulled away he realized the motion under his hand had been Eggsy tensing and-

 

Oh, did he really just do that? 

 

Yes, they were a couple around Edward but he never got around to asking Eggsy what he would be comfortable with. Harry has simply... acted on his personal whim. He couldn't panic right now. There wasn't even a reason to worry. He could easily hide it behind the mission requirements and Eggsy would be none the wiser. Focus on the mission now, deal with emotions later. 

 

It didn't stop shame from tightening his chest for taking advantage of the situation, intentional or not. 

 

Harry smiled. "Only a couple. If we're quick enough I can bring these brochures to Alan." He picked up one if the more informational brochures scattered on the front desk. 

 

"Alan?" Edward asked while rearranging the application packet so both Eggsy and Harry could see it. Harry noted Eggsy's distinct scrawl over most of the form already although a different looped handwriting had started it by filing in their names for them. 

 

Harry lowered the brochure and leaned over to look at the application better. It all seemed standard enough. "The owner." He continued to look at the paperwork, trusting the shop cameras, or Eggsy, to capture any reactions that may have been important. "I think he would approve of the endeavor. Maybe even consider donating. I dare say he was one of the few to give Gary a fair chance when he started here." Eggsy's touch to his back was unexpected enough that he looked up and immediately regretted the reaction. The gentle look of thanks on Eggsy's face was definitely an act but all the same it reminded Harry he'd go through these past two years again just to have Eggsy standing where he was now: in control of his life and confident in himself. 

 

“So you think he'll actually donate? He's no Chester, but...” Eggsy leaned over the application as well, hooking a hand over Harry's closer shoulder. Cozy and comfortable.

 

That was all well and nice but it didn't escape Harry's notice how Eggsy was actually using him for balance, his left foot hovering off the ground. Was his foot hurting that badly? “If we have a good time this weekend the only question will be how big of a cheque he signs.” Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, fingers grazing the heavy weave of Eggsy's suit jacket. The texture was just as solid as the body it wrapped. “Do you need to sit down, dear?”

 

Edward chose this moment to stop being a silent onlooker. “You hurt, Gary? Saw the jaw last time but didn't want to pry.” He thumbed at his own jaw in the same place where Eggsy's knife wound was still barely a pink line. 

 

In a movement Harry would call sheepish, Eggsy shrugged. “Some bloke thought he could take my wallet. Bit of a tussle, but I think I came out of it fine.” When Edward looked like he didn't believe the ‘fine’ part Eggsy laughed him off. “Eddie, I wasn't always a tailor, remember?”

 

At least Edward had the manners to concede the point and not ask for further explanation. “Harry, you said you had a meeting? I wouldn’t want to make you late.”

 

“Ah, yes. I do need to get on with it. Actually,” Harry pulled Eggsy to his side a bit tighter to get his attention. “Gary, you should be sitting in as well if we're to present this paperwork.”

 

Eggsy frowned. “Jon’s on lunch. Is Oscar okay on his own?”

 

Harry laughed at that. “Oscar? I should think so.” He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the back room and called out, seeing as that was the only place the man would be. “Will you be okay on your own Oscar?”

 

“I'll be right as rain, boys.” Oscar’s disembodied voice floated back to them. 

 

It was enough to make Edward chuckle. “You two can fax the application over later then. I’ve left directions to the retreat in the back of it.”  He pushed off from the counter and gave a little wave. “Don't be late, now, and give my regards to Alan. I hope to see all of you this weekend. I've extra rooms made up in case any one else wants to join us.” He turned to leave but aborted the motion as he snapped his fingers. “Oh, how was your anniversary?” It was directed at Eggsy. “We're you appropriately wined and dined?”

 

“Yeah, it was a hell of a dinner. This one here is the biggest sap you've ever met.” Eggsy patted Harry’s shoulder and Harry ducked his head, abashed. Did Eggsy even realize the story he was building? Never mind that Harry himself started it with the anniversary dinner fib. This was needing to carry over into the hellish weekend they were building. 

 

“Excellent. See you, then!” A thin thread of silence followed Edward to the door. The store felt breathable again as soon as he was on the other side of the threshold.

 

“‘Don't want to pry,’ my arse.” Eggsy sounded surprisingly bitter at Harry's side. 

 

“He's a curious fellow, that's for sure.” 

 

“Digging where he shouldn't be.”

 

At least that's what Harry thought he heard as Eggsy pulled out of his grip. “Come again?”

 

Eggsy pinned him with a withering glare for barely the blink of an eye but it made his perception of gravity shift, being on the receiving end of Eggsy's anger, especially given the topic. “It's his damn fault we’re in this entire farce.” Eggsy lost more than volume and vehemence by the end. 

 

“Neither you nor Merlin told me how that all started last night. Was he…--” Uncomfortable heat washed over Harry as incomplete thoughts rushed forward. Had Edward attempted pursuing Eggsy? Was that why Harry has been claimed as his lover? If Eggsy was uncomfortable with Edward’s advances--

 

Eggsy's face screwed up as he completed Harry's thought. “What? No. He just-- kinda assumed.” He picked at the hem of his jacket. “Had t’- er- roll with it.” His eyes met Harry's between irrational searches of their surroundings. “It was-- well--”

 

Why did Eggsy sound so unsure about-- oh, shit. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Eggsy hasn't sounded upset as much as--

 

That was--

 

_ Resignation _ . 

 

Harry slammed on the mental breaks. This wasn't the time to deal with it. He wasn't ready to deal with what all of the pieces meant. He knew, but he refused to actually think it. Thinking it would mean it was a complete thought somewhere in his brain, one that he could dwell on and could come up unbidden just like during the mission after that dinner and--

 

“We’re going to be late.” Harry turned on his heel without seeing if Eggsy would follow. It was possibly the most ungentlemanly thing he could have done right then, but not feeling anything was better than being overwhelmed. 

 

\--

 

“You are an unbelievable prick, you know that, right?” Eggsy delivered his judgement of Merlin to the recipient’s holo-face with the same inflection as how he would comment on the weather. 

 

“Manners, Bors.” Alan, Arthur, cut in smoothly before addressing Merlin himself. It was his shorthand for ‘ _ Not now, Eggsy. We're in an official meeting and shouldn't be distracted.’ _

 

_ ‘Manners’ _ he mimicked haughtily in his own head, cutting a glare over at Galahad for being complicit in Merlin’s sin. 

 

Okay, so he saw Merlin’s reasoning. But after forgetting to deliver Harry's message Eggsy was not pleased to be kept in the dark again, purposeful or not.  _ Harry _ at the very least should have told him after nearly bodily dragging him away at the event and his bloody  _ mission that had not been amended to his knowledge.  _

 

At the very least Harry had the decency to not meet Eggsy's glare. Go on, tuck tail. Traitor. 

 

And on the idea of Harry being a traitor, he thought Harry would have asked more about Edward ‘assuming,’ especially given the events and half conversations over the past, God, what was it now? Three weeks almost? Had it really been put off that long? A conversation he was bound and determined to get over as soon as humanly possible for his own sanity, one he was ready to have the night after his stupid mistake, and he couldn't even corner Harry to have it. 

 

“...invaluable opportunity to assess all possible suspects. It would be a benefit to us.”

 

Eggsy guessed the first part of Merlin’s suggestion by Arthur's slight droop. 

 

“Merlin, really, there's so much paperwork I still need to do.”

 

Merlin flicked through something on his clipboard tablet. “Hmm, yes, but consider: Possible easier access since you are in charge of this business. Other business owners, if this is some sort of group effort, would be more willing to make contact with you than--” he looked up and around at Roxy, Eggsy, and Harry, “--your employees.” Merlin smiled and everyone knew it was a done deal. It was the smile that had launched a thousand missions. “Besides, your Active Field status is at its limit. Would be a shame to let that lapse.”

 

Arthur's spine locked up and Eggsy caught the glee in both Galahad and Merlin’s looks. “I am not going to run your bloody obstacle course, Merlin.”

 

Merlin raised his eyebrows in return. “Oh? You must have signed the papers without looking. Reinstatement is a bit more of a bear than it was before.”

 

He could barely see it though the projection but Eggsy knew Arthur has paled. 

 

“Give me the damn directions. I'll be there.”

 

“Excellent!” Merlin looked around the table, a new bit of spring in his posture. “Any further questions?” 

 

Eggsy tapped his finger over the picture of Edward in his file. “Is it more pertinent that we stay in good graces or get intel this weekend?”

 

The question gave Merlin pause as he opened his mouth then shut it again, the pressed a knuckle to his lips. “...good graces. Make that your priority. Edward seems to have taken a liking to you so it should make your job easier.” 

 

Eggsy barely resisted flicking Merlin off for the smile he wore. 

 

\--

 

“Harry, if you don't slow down you're going to kill us and then I'll be so pissed at you for wrecking my suit I'll have to come back to kill you again--  _ Oh fuck me watch the curve!” _

 

Harry, for what it was worth, knew his driving must have been exceptionally erratic if Eggsy of all people was telling him to be be careful. 

 

He didn't care. 

 

He  _ couldn't  _ care, for his own sanity. Not after the looks he received during the meeting. They reminded him of the headmistress from boarding school. And crossing Eggsy was an entirely different mess from crossing her. She hadn’t been set on having a conversation that could change everything he was content with in his life.

 

The less room Eggsy had for conversation, the better. He just had to get them to this retreat and then they’d be busy with the mission. There would be plenty of people to talk to so they wouldn’t have to have too much time alone. Yes, there would be the night time, but hopefully Eggsy wouldn’t try to discuss anything so important in the middle of a mission.

 

And it wasn’t as if Eggsy realized, but Harry had driven these roads years prior, racing fellow agents to a training camp back in the woods, carrying their sorry selves back out, sore and smiling. 

 

He knew these morning-sun dappled blind turns well enough.

 

It didn’t mean the driver of the oncoming car did.

 

Harry saw the car as if in slow motion, saw leaves being kicked up from the speed of its turn, the way it's front end shook when the driver realized they weren't alone on the road. He took in the driver’s wide eyes and saw what they did: the dread of their immediate collision. 

 

The car rattled under him. Everything tilted in a green blur. Impact was a dull force in his ribs, censored by shock. His cheek hit something hard. Again, the sensation was something that would fully come to him later. 

 

What he did recognize first was the leaves pressing against the windshield, not the metal of another car. Next was his hands, white-knuckled on the wheel, turning it as far as he could reach. After that was Eggsy's hands doing the same, bruising Harry’s fingers in the process.

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry took a deep breath and turned his face enough to acknowledge Eggsy without looking at him. He didn't want to move from where he was bowed over the steering wheel. 

 

“Get out. I'm driving.”

 

\--

 

Everything was hurting Eggsy by the time they reached the retreat: his stomach, his foot, his neck, and now the newest addition, his shoulder. Marginally.

 

Harry had a bloody hard head but at least it hit him and not something more solid. Like the steering wheel. Or the window. And Merlin’s nearly indestructible glasses didn't help either of them with the bruising. 

 

He worried that Harry had a concussion from their impact but he every time he thought about opening his mouth to ask a curse wanted to come out instead, so he left the growl of the engine as the only sound between them the rest of the way. 

 

The frustration made him slam the door harder than was strictly necessary when he got out. Some leaves were still stuck in the car’s grill and a twig under the windshield wiper. Gravel crunched under foot like his teeth in his jaw. 

 

“Eggsy, wait--”

 

Eggsy whirled. If the next words out of Harry's mouth weren't an apology he was going to hit him. It was that simple. Apology or fist. He was sick of this dance.

 

Neither of them got a chance to continue when he saw the woman looking out the front door of the small mansion. Or large house. Whatever nice residence this retreat was at. Building sizes still didn't make sense to him. But her look of confusion did. It wasn't a scene he would have wanted to stumble upon. 

 

Heather Lindgren offered a smile that said she was willing to overlook the awkwardness if they wanted it ignored. Eggsy wanted that. Very much. 

 

“Would you be Gary?” She thumbed at her jaw the same way Edward did when he commented on the cut on Eggsy's jaw. 

 

Looked like that story got around. 

 

With a forceful exhale, Eggsy put himself in this new moment and smiled in return. He didn't have to pretend it wasn't awkward but he didn't have to acknowledge what she just saw either.  “Yeah. Um, Heather, right? You look like your brother.” That much was true. It was in the angle of her jaw and the tilt of her lips. 

 

“I think you mean he looks like me.” She corrected, a horribly familiar and teasing glint in her eyes. Right. She was older. Her slim sneakers splashed through a shallow puddle on the steps and curly hair insisted on bouncing into her face. “Need help with your bags?”

 

Harry tried to assure her that they did not but it only succeeded in giving her more to worry about. Her hand flew to her mouth. “Your face! Did that just happen?”

 

Sure enough, Harry’s cheek was sporting a new purpled hue. There was no mistaking how fresh it was. 

 

He raised a hand to his cheek and gingerly prodded it. “Oh, yes. On the way here, I'm afraid. A little mishap while packing the boot. Gary insisted on icing it but I didn't want to make us later than we already were.”

 

“Say no more. Kitchen is down the hall, to the left. Get some ice and I'll help Gary.” Heather already had a hand on Harry's back and was ushering him towards the front door. It should have been humorous, watching Harry be clearly mothered by someone at least a decade, if not two, younger than him. Eggsy didn’t have any room for humor. Harry was such an  _ idiot. _

 

“He’s such an idiot.”

 

Heather looked rather amused. “You always fight the worst with the ones you love.” Her smile was easy if not rueful as she stepped past Eggsy to the rear of the car. “Though there’s no accounting for worrying over our idiots, right?”

 

\--

 

Heather was right: Harry was his idiot, no matter if they were friends or something else, which meant he was going to worry. And he was going to get an ulcer if he had to worry through another one of those goddamn driving stunts, or anything similar, again. 

 

He was exasperated. Exasperated and… and… no, just exasperated. Eggsy couldn’t fool himself; he was tired of Harry’s bullshit. The more desperate Harry was to avoid their conversation the more desperate his tactics got. The more desperate his tactics got the more Eggsy wanted to get this over with.

 

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

 

Something was going to change the second he found Harry. He didn't know what would change, but he'd make sure something did. 

 

What he didn't expect is that it would be him. 

 

Harry was still in the kitchen downstairs. But he wasn't looking as Eggsy when Eggsy entered. He was staring out of a window that was just far enough above the sloping ground to look out over the meadows and woods that huddled against a higher hill. The late morning sun made it look like a painting or a photograph, something they'd see hanging in a posh office. The towel that must have had ice in it for his cheek was forgotten in his hand, braced on the counter. He lacked the tension his shoulders usually held. 

 

“Harry?”

 

And like that, the spell was broken. The tension returned and Harry started putting the towel away and explaining why he was distracted and that people were probably looking for them and--

 

“Harry, it's okay.” Eggsy didn't know what he was saying until he was saying it. “Just, stop.”

 

Harry stopped, fingers still clutched around his icy cloth. 

 

“Look we-- We don't need to talk.”

 

Eggsy’s voice caught.

 

“It's… It's okay. How it is. We don't need to talk.”

 

Time crawled by strangely. Eggsy saw Harry swallow. And consider. And Eggsy considered if he was really okay with what he just said. Was he?

 

He didn't know. 

 

“We're up on the third floor. First on the right. Our stuff is already there. I'm going to see if Rox is here. Or if I can find Eddie.” 

 

Harry's nod cemented their newfound illusion of normalcy. 

 

Eggsy climbed back up the stairs, each step a stroke painting his new reality. 

 

\--

 

“But they haven't been coming in, even though we advertise.” Richard, the man on the couch seated next to Alan and Roxy, interjected. Eggsy paused from talking to Heather and Edward and turned to look at him, all leaned forward over his knees in comfortable conversation. 

 

Harry hid a laugh behind his glass. Eggsy probably heard the masked exhale next to him. Last time he saw that look Eggsy had been asking Harry if he agreed that a box of broken light bulbs might have been smarter than their mark. Then he shot out the man’s knees.

 

Ah, how fondly he remembered Moscow. 

 

“It's not like that. You see-- Look at it like this: they've always been told they're not good enough. Why would they suddenly think ‘yeah, this is something I can do’? You might have to roll up your sleeves and go looking for a while.”

 

At least Eggsy has learned to keep his composure. Or he was getting better at hiding his feelings. 

 

Harry didn’t know who was he kidding with that thought.

 

He remembered when Eggsy first met him outside the police station. There was the way he had canted his chin to steel himself against Harry’s judgement. Again when Harry offered him a chance to be a Kingsman. The footage he had seen when Charlie taunted him during training. The same way he did during the sting, on the couch in near darkness so few weeks ago. And then there was conference infiltrated in Belarus, where he realized Eggsy clasped his hands behind his back in something just shy of a white knuckled grip while the newly crowned prince of Norway showed little love for the common people who died during V-Day. It had been refined, but he always had a tell.

 

Actually, Harry hadn't seen any sign of distress or wariness since Eggsy left the kitchen hours prior. Not even when Harry left his hand on Eggsy's shoulder too long or when Edward sent a good-natured wink their way for who knows what reason. 

 

He still wasn't sure what that man was getting out of snooping around their relationship. 

 

“All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t have gone to you, even with all that. I mean, Harry had to talk to me more than once and in the end something else made me give it a go. He just happened to stick it out while I made up my mind.” Eggsy paused after absently gesturing to Harry and appeared to consider his next words, mouth pinching a bit. Or maybe he was hoping the truth of the story would be enough to convince the man across from him. “So if you’re really invested, don’t give up on them, okay?”

 

Harry… was touched. Many times he had reflected on how far Eggsy had come and how proud he was of him, but he never stopped to think how Eggsy must have the same realization from time to time. With how deliberately he spoke, it must have been at the forefront of his mind especially given the mission. 

 

Richard didn't know what he was asking when he opened his mouth. “Let me get this straight: the job came to you multiple times and you said no? How could you not jump at the chance?”

 

“I had people to look out for. My mum. My sister.” The first hints of tension sang through Eggsy’s jaw. 

 

“Then what changed your mind?”

 

Eggsy sat back, shoulders ridged. 

 

Harry wanted the conversation to stop. 

 

“My step father. He pulled a knife on me. Had me by the throat, waving it in my face.”

 

Harry felt more than saw everyone in the room go still. He was surprised that even Roxy sat still, her mouth in a flat line. Had she not heard this story before?

 

“See, he was thinking I was dealing his drugs to Harry here and keeping money for myself. Prick didn't know Harry was trying to give me a real job.”

 

Even though Eggsy was dressed the part of a tailor on his weekend, the angle of his lean and knock of his knees came straight from his time in the Black Prince. 

 

“Wasn't gonna let him do that to me again. Didn’t want any part of his shit life.”

 

Everyone was very quiet. No one tried to respond to the quick story. There was minute shifting from those who didn’t know him. Eggsy must have realized the effect his story had on the room because he looked around and grinned, warmth returned to his eyes. “But hey, what matters is that Harry gave me a chance. Wouldn’t be here without that.”

 

Harry wouldn’t let Eggsy be alone in the moment, trying to fix the awkwardness of the moment, trying to make his past easier for everyone else to swallow. He settled his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and addressed Richard. “Gary is the hardest working, most loyal man I know. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve had rough patches, but I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.” He squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder and dropped his hand back to his lap. “Offering help is not the same struggle as accepting help. You have to remember that if you really want to make a difference.” 

 

There was a moment of silence again where Eggsy wiped at his nose, presumably to give himself something to do, and others in the room nodded. Richard in particular looked contemplative, considering Harry and Eggsy. 

 

Heather piped up first. “That’s a really good point, Mr. Hart. It’s these kinds of ideas and experiences we all need to share to keep moving forward. It’s why we’ve been doing these weekend retreats. So,” she turned to the rest of the room with a bright smile, fingertips touching and then parting in a reverse clap. “Maybe we need to add personal campaigning to our list of shoulds? Definitely personal meetings with anyone who shows interest.”

 

Yes, that’s right, teaching was in her profile, under her university studies. 

 

Eggsy quietly interrupted his train of thought. “Hey, I’m going to get some water. Want any?” 

 

Harry stopped his automatic reply to Eggsy’s question when he realized Edward was the one being asked. 

 

“Sure, but I’ll help. Might as well bring it out here.” Edward was almost up from the couch when Eggsy waved him off.

 

“Nah, I’ve got it. Besides, you probably need to take notes for your sis.” Indeed, Heather had gotten a discussion going in the room. Eggsy winked at Edward. “I’ll be back in a jiff.”

 

Eggsy was using his training a bit too well. Edward knew something was off simply by the timing. Eggsy probably meant that to be the case. It would be natural to want to escape the room after broaching the subject of his past. It would be odd if he didn’t react at all.

 

But Harry knew his leaving wasn’t an act. 

 

He saw the light pinch of thumbnail into loosely curled fingers.

 

Eggsy was just out of the room when Edward leaned over the vacant spot towards Harry. “Is he okay? That was...”

 

Harry didn't have to feign his concern. “I'll go check on him. If you'll excuse me.” And he was let go without protest, slipping out of the room quietly. Roxy flicked her eyes his direction and he held his hand out low, subtly, just enough to let her know he was going to handle whatever just happened. 

 

If Eggsy was going to the downstairs kitchen for water then Harry only had to turn right, down the rather narrow main hall and make another right after the grand stairs in the airy atrium, near the formal dining room. 

 

Harry didn't have to turn right. To his left there was a small drawing room, repurposed as a library. Thought the open doors there was a window overlooking the back acres of the property, a higher vantage of the very scenery he stared at earlier while ice numbed his cheek and fingers. The too-bright greens and swaying grass and trees offered their same passive performance to the still figure standing at the window, just out of the sun’s reach. 

 

His shoulders weren't tense, hands were not fists, jaw was slack; nothing about him spoke to the moment that had just occurred. Nothing, Harry amended, other than Eggsy was staring out a window instead of getting the water he escaped for.

 

“You sure you don’t need help getting that water?” Harry tried to keep his tone conversational though it most likely didn’t matter. Eggsy was still staring out the window, a slight hum the only indication that he was heard. Well, damn. If Eggsy was that far gone then it must have been worse than Harry thought. “Eggsy?” he tried again.

 

Eggsy snapped out of whatever he had been thinking. “Huh? Oh.” His attention was back in the room and he nearly starred Harry down while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark room interior. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Harry was a bit perturbed by Eggsy’s behavior, whether he liked it or not. “Something interesting outside?” 

 

“Out-- ah, yeah. Thought I saw something out by the trees. Like a deer?” He scratched at his jaw, frowning a little when he hit his cut. Did it still itch him? “Got distracted from the water business. I’ll get it. You can go back in.” He didn’t wait for much of a reply before heading straight by Harry for the door. 

 

Only he never made it all the way to the door when Harry shifted to block him. “I’m out here because I was… worried.”

 

Eggsy stopped, their passing shoulders a hand widths away from each other. “Worried,” he repeated. Harry didn't like how disconnected from the word Eggsy sounded. “There's nothing to worry about. I've just got to get some water and get back in there.”

 

This was the opposite of what Eggsy promised. He said nothing had to change between them but something had. Something changed before Harry even knew there was something  _ to _ change. This wasn't the same young man who confided in him with everyday complaints and looked for an excuse to laze about in his office between mission only a month prior. 

 

“Eggsy, I--”

 

“‘Eggsy’?”

 

Harry closed his eyes. Edward Lindgren did not just choose that exact moment to interrupt. He couldn't have. The universe must have thought it a cruel joke. How, of all times, could-

 

“Did he just call you ‘Eggsy’?” There was no hiding the growing amusement in Edward’s voice, even if he tried to tamper it. “I'm sorry, I came to see if Mr. Hart was okay after he turned this way and didn't come back. I'm- oh.” He looked between Harry and Eggsy and Harry counted down backwards from ten to keep himself from snapping. “If this…”

 

Harry counted again. In French. 

 

“Why don't we talk on the way to the kitchen? I have to get something from my office anyway.”

 

_ Huit. Sept. Office? _

 

“You have an office here?” Eggsy broke in, just shy of incredulous. At least he fell in line without further argument as Edward lead them down the hall.

 

“I’m sure you would have heard something by dinnertime, but I actually more or less live here part of the year. Keeping an eye on the grounds for my best mate’s family.” They descended the stairs to the spacious kitchen. “Been doing it since we graduated uni.” 

 

“So that’s why the retreat is here.”

 

“Yeah. It’s a good way to keep costs low for the foundation.” Edward stopped to the right of the stairs, going away from where the sink was directly ahead. “Oh, yeah, Gary? I’m real sorry for Richard’s prying. I swear he means well.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the absolute devastation on Edward’s face. He was still processing the connection of the home’s owners. There weren’t any family names marking the manor on the drive up. He barely knew of this place’s existence, it sat so far off the more familiar road they had driven up. He would need Merlin on this as soon as he could steal a moment alone. Lucky for them Eggsy was on that. 

 

“It's… It's not that bad, Eddie. Really. He didn't know.” Eggsy moved to stand beside Edward, willing to follow the direction he was walking. 

 

Harry made his way to the sink instead, finding a pitcher near where Heather had earlier pointed out cups while getting him ice. 

 

“Doesn't excuse what… I'm just- I'm sorry you felt like you had to tell your story like that.” Edward was continuing on with Eggsy, towards what looked like a servant’s hall. “I didn't know it was that- that, um- like that. For you.” He was talking too much with his hands, gesturing tightly within his personal space. Nervous. “You looked upset and I didn't want your first meeting here to leave a bad impression…”

 

With them out of sight, Harry tapped the side of his glasses to open Merlin’s feed. “Please find out who owns this property and their connection with the Lindgrens. There may be money to follow.”

 

\--

 

“Harry, we need to get back in there.” Eggsy stood in the middle of their assigned room. Dinner was hours ago. So was dessert. They had to beg off being dragged into  _ another _ conversation. And it wasn’t even about the foundation! The foundation was interesting, these people’s personal lives were not. At least it got nearly everyone to break up for the night. 

 

And then of course Eddie had kept tabs on him the entire evening, making sure he really wasn't upset by Richard’s insensitivity. 

 

Yeah, it had stung more than he thought it would, laying out out that final straw that made his life change in front of strangers, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Hadn’t handled before.

 

The  _ prick _ . 

 

Harry opened his overnight bag on the dresser and pawed through its contents. It was enough to distract Eggsy from him restlessness. “If you mean his office, I agree.” He frowned at his bag and looked under a shirt again. “I had Merlin start-- oh, there it is.” From his bag he produced a small case, barely the size of his palm. 

 

“Merlin do what and what is that.” Eggsy was drawn to the case, and Harry’s side, because at the rate Harry was searching for it, it had to be special. If it was special then it was probably something the tech department made. If the tech department made it then  _ hell yes he was all over that. _ “And Eddie had a safe in his office. A hidden one, besides the locked filing cabinets and the obvious one in the corner. The desk cabinet bowed funny.”

 

Harry nodded, duly impressed. “Hopefully we can find something to help connect the dots in there.” He opened the case and Eggsy's hopes fell when he saw the contents. Harry must have noticed. “Sorry, only some lockpicks.” He pulled a small set out and placed them in his back pocket. 

 

Eggsy shrugged. “Grab the two other picks too. The door isn’t special but we’ll need them for the first safe.”

 

“Though,” Harry grinned, pulling the hard lining up from the case’s back to get something else out. It was a little black key, overly thin with its smooth bit. “You might find this more useful.” He held it out between his fingers and Eggsy opened his hand to catch it when it dropped. “And Merlin is researching the family Edward mentioned.”

 

“Crawfords.” Eggsy turned the key over in his hands. There were actually little… pins or something in the top of the smooth bit. “Eddie said his friend was Sam Crawford. Graduated the same year. They came here during the summers. Is this a skeleton key?”

 

“A prototype of one, yes. Automated.” He removed his glasses and started on his sweater and shirt as well. 

 

Eggsy tried to keep himself preoccupied with the key. Maybe he’d have more luck if he was busy changing too. 

 

“Anything else interesting? Edward didn't leave your side. Thought I might have needed to bodily remove him to let you breathe.”

 

Eggsy regretted looking up at that. Harry had a damn nice back. Also, why did he even care. “Almost had to ban him from apologizing, but thankfully he's been a pretty open guy: bits and pieces about this Sam, gathered his family is pretty loaded from inheritance. Should give us some leads with this funny money. Got recording of almost everything. Should be on Merlin’s server by now.”

 

Harry chuckled and tapped the side of his glasses he had just put back on along with a t-shirt. The same one he had worn when they stayed overnight at the Belarus conference. At least the same distracting fit. “Merlin says it is, and thank you.”

 

“No worries. Actually, itching to get downstairs.” Eggsy really did want to see what was in the safe but spending free time with Harry in the same room wasn't entirely appealing either. He could say and act like nothing had to change but it didn't make the longing go away. “How much longer?”

 

Harry pushed a hand through his hair to break up the styling. “As soon as you change. It should make for a convincing midnight snack run.” 

 

Eggsy wasted no time getting to the other side of the bed for some privacy to change into sweatpants and a cotton shirt. The privacy wasn't something he was really concerned about, but keeping something between him and Harry made him feel better for the time being. 

 

God he hated that. 

 

He pushed it out of his mind and stuffed his glasses into his pocket before they went down the main stairs. The cold of smooth tile against his bare feet made it easier to focus. 

 

No one was around. So far so good. 

 

The door down to the kitchen wasn't far. Eggsy went down first. Again, no one, though it took more hearing than seeing; the moon was so dim that there was barely any natural light on the kitchen and he didn't dare turn on any lights. A whisper took care of Harry shutting the door and joining him below. Around another corner they went, stopping at the glass paned door and window of what used to be a butler's office. Eggsy made to reach for the new key in his pocket but found Harry's hand, with the lock pick set, in front of his face instead.

 

Harry's voice was a low murmur. “The key is a last resort. I may have borrowed it from Merlin’s desk before he said it was ready.”

 

Yes,  _ now _ he says that. 

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. He had to. Then he took the proffered tools. Can't give a guy new toys and then not expect to try them out. Maybe he was probably trying to get on Eggsy's good side again. Well it worked, sort of. 

 

He tried the handle, because what sort of agent would he be if he didn't check to see if the door was locked in the first place, and yes, it was locked. He put on his glasses, kneeled in front of the door, and with the two slim tools, began testing each pin of the lock. Such a simple lock barely took a minute, it was so new. He turned to gloat but Harry was not behind him. A creaking was followed by light spilling into the kitchen and he realized Harry was at the refrigerator. Whatever, he must have a reason. The light disappeared after some rustling and Eggsy no longer cared as he padded into the office, feet slightly warmer on the wood flooring. All of his aching was numbed with the slight adrenaline that came from sneaking around but his foot still had a twinge of protest. Driving part of the way up hadn’t helped that. 

 

There were many tempting targets: the locked filing cabinet in the corner, the safe on the floor next to it, a day planner he hadn’t seen on the desk before. There was one he wanted first, though. The desk cabinet had a small internal lock. No problem. He jimmied it open with a little more trouble than the door, but it still wasn’t much. He opened the door and--

 

There were papers. Papers, envelopes, planners. Two levels of them. There was no safe. 

 

He scratched his head. 

 

It had to be here. The desked was bowed like there was something too heavy in it and…

 

Of course.

 

Eggsy reached behind the bottom stack and felt around. His nails scrabbled against wood until they found the groove he was looking for. He pulled the papers out and set them to the side then reached back in and tugged. He pushed. He pulled. Then he tilted it and out came the panel in his hands. 

 

False-bottom drawer.  _ Awesome.  _

 

He nearly hummed to himself as he looked at the top of the small safe. He’d have to gloat to Roxy that he checked the hiding method off his list before she did.

 

Now that he found the thing there was a new set of problems on his hands. First of all, he didn’t have the tools needed to deal with the combo lock portion of it. Second, the key lock brand wasn’t something he’d had too much experience with and would take him more time to pick it than he was comfortable with. Third, there was no way in hell he was taking it with him, so he’d have to deal with it where it was. 

 

Problem two didn’t seem so bad when he remembered the key in his pocket. Prototype or not, he was going to try it out.

 

Eggsy wasn’t exactly sure what he had to do to get the key to work. 

 

Hoping for something intuitive, he did the first thing that came to mind: put it in the lock and turned.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing.

 

Okay, maybe-- Oh, there it went. He could feel the tiny vibrations in his fingers as the pins of the key moved on their own. Maybe there would be something to this auto-picking key. He grinned to himself, pleased with the new device. It would take way less time than trying the lock himself. Any second now and…

 

Any second…

 

Just, any time now.

 

Any time would be good.

 

His smile faded. Okay, so it wasn’t instant. He could deal with that. He could--

 

“Eggsy, get out.”

 

He twisted in his kneeled crouch and could see Harry’s outline in the door. “What?”

 

Harry whispered again, hurried. “Someone’s coming. We need to lock up.”

 

Eggsy pulled out the key without a moment’s hesitation. He replaced the false bottom and re-stacked the papers and twisted the lock shut again with one of the tools. He heard a creak upstairs of someone coming near the kitchen door.

 

His glasses went back in his pocket. Three steps and he was out of the office. Looking to save time, he relocked the door from the inside then shut it, the lock making an unfortunately loud snap and rattling the panes of the door and window as the kitchen door opened up the stairs. 

 

“Was that-” “Is…” Eddie’s now familiar voice asked and his sister’s replied. 

 

Eggsy’s mind whirred as he stopped another step from the door. How could they cover for that noise? About being on this side of the kitchen when anything they needed was the opposite direction? Being in the dark?

 

Harry stepped in front of Eggsy and said in a pinched whisper: “Eggsy, I’m going to kiss you.  _ Sell it. _ ” 

 

There was no other warning as Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and pressed him against the wall, making the window behind him rattle again. The footsteps were halfway down the stairs. Harry ducked his head and brought Eggsy’s up with the press of his thumb to meet him, immediately diving into the filthiest kiss Eggsy had shared in a long time. 

 

Eggsy responded immediately, too on edge from being almost caught to do anything else. He opened his mouth and let his breath be heavy. Teeth tugged on lips and tongues partially hit their destinations. It was a mess.

 

_ Sell it. Sell it. _

 

Damn it all to hell, the lock picks were still in his hand. They went into the closest pocket: Harry’s. The back one.

 

His hand stayed there, gripping and pulling closer. One of them made an undignified noise. His other went to the nape of Harry’s neck to drag him down level in the kiss because if he himself was sold on that bit of rough then--

 

“Oh-- Shit! Sorry!”

 

Harry broke away from him as he froze, Edward’s exclamation actually startling him with its volume.

 

Harry stood partially in front of Eggsy. 

 

Eggsy adjusted himself as Edward and Heather averted their eyes. 

 

Adrenaline had more part to play in that problem than anything. 

 

Damn sweatpants.

 

“Fuck. Sorry. We’re-- Sorry.”

 

The silence that followed was excruciating. 

 

Harry stepped around Eddie and Heather, looking properly mortified at having been caught  _ getting ready to get down and dirty in the kitchen of a foreign house of all places _ . “I’ll put this away.” He grabbed the partially unwrapped tray of cheese and meats that had been served as a snack earlier in the day from the counter. The crack of the refrigerator seal was very loud. He set the platter inside where he had found it. No one was talking still. On his way back past the counter he picked up a napkin with some of the food on it and Eggsy felt like an idiot for not thinking of that setup first. 

 

Eggsy kept his head low, scratching at his neck nervously and not meeting anyone’s eyes as he nearly flew from the kitchen. “‘Night.”

 

Harry was hot on his heels.

 

“...’night.” Both Heather and Eddie called back awkwardly. 

 

Eggsy felt his face burn. They weren’t the one who had just dry humped their un-confessed crush’s leg.

 

He already wanted this god-awful mission to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! This project hasn't been forgotten at all, no matter how slow these chapters are. It's a different writing method than I've tried before so it definitely takes longer but I'm committed to seeing the experiment through to the end. Thanks for hanging around!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the first part of a one-shot but it matched another story in the works so they were reworked and divided into a strange new beast. Un-beta'd. Will update very slowly.


End file.
